Taken
by Gosha
Summary: -COMPLETE- He didn’t know what this feeling he felt was, but it was taking over him every time he saw her. He wanted to tell her but he couldn’t. Why? Because he had a duty to protect the Earth and she had a fiancé...But does that stop him? GCC
1. What's A Banquet?

**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only**.

**_Wow! Yes, another story from me! So just to let you know, this is an AU of my remake of Goku and Chichi's get together! So, here's chapter 1! Let me know what you think!_**

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_What's A Banquet?_

* * *

The sun had reached its highest peak in the sky as the clock hit one o'clock. It was a warm cheerful day, the sky blue and the clouds invisible. It was even better out on the Coast where the rippling water lapped the sandy shores, the warm sun making it glisten like diamonds. One old man was taking the advantage of such a pleasant day, lazing about in a deck chair, his nose in a magazine. He giggled like a school boy, his eyes dancing from picture to picture inserted in the book.

"I wish I was a few years younger" the old man moaned, staring at the naked women in front of him. Suddenly the door to the small house burst open and out came a tall young man with a big grin and unruly crazy hair.

"Aah! What a perfect day for training!" he exclaimed, walking down the three wooden steps and onto the warm sand. He sighed in peace as he let the small breeze from the sea blow through his midnight hair and white shirt. He walked over to the old man and peered over his shoulder.

"Master, why are you looking at unclothed women?" he asked in wonder.

"WHY! WHY NOT! They're hot!" The old master told him sternly, "Didn't I teach you anything boy?"

"Uh…yes you did. You taught me many things Master Roshi. Don't you remember? You trained me for several years" Master Roshi slapped his head at the boy's naivety.

"Goku, my boy, all men like to look at naked women!"

"They do?"

"Yes! I mean look at her!" he said, his nose almost bleeding and his mouth drooling.

"I don't understand master. What's so nice about that? I think its weird girls want to sit there without clothes on. Do they even know that people are watching them? Don't you think they'll be cold?" he asked. Master Roshi rolled his eyes. Luckily a large aircraft suddenly caught Goku's attention in the distance and so he stood up, the magazine and naked women forgotten. Master Roshi looked up at the young boy in wonder. He sometimes thought the 18 year old boy was gay with not liking the sight of naked women and not wanting to have a girlfriend. Then again, the boy didn't understand the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing. It confused him. But then again, pretty much everything confused him.

"It seems we have a visitor Master!" Goku interrupted as the aircraft landed on the small island. Roshi put down his magazine to see the door of the flying machine open and a very angry Bulma jump out of it.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku chirped.

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" She fumed walking over, her fists clenched and her eye brows knitted together like a mad woman.

"Uh-oh, what's Yamcha done this time?" Roshi asked her. He couldn't help but grin at her. She sure looked hot when she was mad.

"WHAT'S HE DONE! UGH! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE'S DONE! THE JERK! HE'S AN IDIOT AND HE TOTALLY EMBARASSED ME TODAY! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!" The two men only gulped and waited the rest of her rant, "HE CAN'T EVEN COME TO THE BANQUET TONIGHT WHICH, MIGHT I ADD, IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR MY CAREER AND THE KAMI DAMNED OX-KING IS GOING TO BE THERE TO!" She tried to take in deep breaths and calm down as Master Roshi thought about it.

"A banquet huh? How about you take Goku?" he suggested.

"What's a banquet?" Goku asked curiously.

"It's where you eat lots of food!" Roshi told him. Goku's face immediately lit up.

"REALLY? WOW! Hey Bulma come I come? Please?" he begged as he jumped in front of her. She lifted her one eye brow and stared at him.

"Me? Take you? Goku, for one, you don't even have table manners and number two you'd eat it all! And number three you're just so totally hot and you'd definitely get people's attention and then people would see me and…yes! Ok, you can come! Having all that attention will be fantastic! I just love the spot light" She said with flirty eyes at him.

"Um, ok" he replied casually.

"Hey Goku, can you pretend you're my boyfriend?" she asked him.

"Uh…"

"Good...i can just see all those jeallous eyes" she interrupted hugging his arm in happiness, a smirk on her face,"We better go get you something to wear then!" she said excitingly as she dragged him towards her airplane.

"But what about my training?" he sulked.

"Who cares? You have a very important banquet to attend so no time for training Goku! Bye Roshi!" she called pushing Goku into the passenger seat. She jumped in herself and closed the large glass door and started up the engine.

"Well, here we go!" she said happily as they took off. Master Roshi watched the plane drift off into the distance.

"The poor boy doesn't know what he's got himself into" he murmured before jumping back into his deck chair to resume his reading.

* * *

It wasn't long after Goku was boringly dragged around a few shops trying on suite after suite. He hated every one of them. They were so tight and uncomfortable, and he could hardly breathe with those stupid ties! Bulma was at her wits end and told him that he was going to have the next suite whether he liked it or not! He just sighed and let her take his arm into the final shop.

She finally bought him a suite which she admitted was very stylish and hot. He guessed it wasn't as tight as the last ones, but he still didn't like it. It was all in black, with just a white shirt underneath. Why did he have to wear such weird things? Why couldn't he just wear his normal clothes? He yelped in fright as Bulma suddenly took his arm and walked out of the shop.

"There we go! That wasn't so bad now was it!" she told him sweetly.

"I guess"

"Come on, we got to get your shoes now" Goku sighed miserably, hoping this torturous punishment would be over soon.

By late afternoon the tiring and horrifying Shopping 'adventure' was over and thankfully Goku collapsed onto the couch in one of the many rooms of Capsule Corporation to rest. Bulma soon walked in with a smile and Goku was sure his peaceful moment was over.

"Hey Goku! I'm sure you're hungry after all that shopping. Can I fix you something? Just a quick snack or something before we get ready?" Goku's eyes suddenly brightened and widened and he sat up straight.

"Sure would! I'm really hungry Bulma!" he exclaimed with that big grin of his. Bulma sighed, if he was really hungry she'd have to make a bit more than a snack. Besides, she didn't want him eating all that food at the banquet. It would be too embarrassing.

* * *

Before long the food was cooked and all eaten by a hungry Goku. But as soon as the last crumb entered his mouth, Bulma had him up and dragged him into another room to change. Goku only sighed and let her have her way. He did get himself into this after all. So he guessed it was his own fault. He looked at her as she let him go and reach for his new clothes. She looked so excited; Goku felt bad thinking such things. 'How can I be so cruel? Look how happy she is. Who am I to spoil that?' he thought. He smiled and took the outfit.

"I'll be dressed in ten seconds flat" he told her happily. She beamed and walked out.

"Ok, then wait for me in the main room!" she ordered before disappearing. He nodded and began to dress. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

Bulma's father had agreed to take them there and patiently Goku and he waited for Bulma outside by the car itself.

"How long does it take for a girl to get dressed?" Goku asked him. He sighed.

"Let's just say it's all the make-up she wears. She's spent hours on her make-up before now, and that was just to go out and get the mail" Mr Briefs sighed. Goku let a sweat drop run down his head.

"Seriously? Wow, I had no idea girls were like that!"

"No…I just think its Bulma…takes after her mother ya know" the middle aged man said the last part in a whisper. Goku nodded quite fascinated. He wondered why Bulma would want to take that long. Make-up he says? He saw nothing wrong with Bulma, why use make-up? He soon forgot it as he heard Bulma's voice from the front door.

"Ok, mother. Goodbye!" she said. She shut the door and like royalty she walked down the path and towards the car. Goku watched her and could tell she looked very different. He glanced at her feet, and now knew why she was so much higher. Her shoes were high and pointy and silver! How did she walk in those things? She wore a dark red dress which was knee length and tight, appropriate for such an occasion he guessed. A scarf type thing was around her shoulders and her hair was up in a tight bun, held up by a diamond band of some sort. He guessed she looked pretty…

"Well, look at you checking me out like you're all grown" she said in a joke. He only lifted an eyebrow.

"Bulma how do you walk in them?" he asked curiously looking at her shoes. She giggled.

"Easy! I guess it's just I'm so used to wearing them. I'm a pro at heels" she said winking. He shrugged and opened the door for her.

"Well thank you Goku. You're quite the gentleman after all" she said. Gentleman? He hadn't been called that before. He had heard the word, and he knew it was something Yamcha wasn't enough of. Then Goku wondered how Yamcha put up with Bulma. She was feisty, bossy, and as crazy as his hair at times.

"Goku!" she called slightly angered.

"Sorry Bulma, what was that?"

"Get in the car! We're going to be late!" she ordered.

"Oh! Sorry" he said sheepishly as he got in.

It felt like the journey lasted hours for Goku, and he was so relieved to see the Ox-King's castle now only minutes away in front of them.

"Wow Bulma! Is that where he lives?"

"Yes Goku. He lives there with his daughter, Princess Chichi" Bulma told him in her posh like way.

"He has a daughter? Cool. I never knew that"

"Apparently she's very beautiful to. I'd love to trade places with her. I'd be the most beautiful princess in the whole world" She said and sighing as she went into day dream mode. Goku took no notice and only stared out of his window as the Castle came into a closer view. It looked pretty fantastic. It was huge, with towers on both sides, and large glass windows. The doorway was pretty impressive, and that's where Goku could see the other guests entering the castle. He looked at the men and saw they had to wear stupid outfits like him to.

"People are strange" he said out loud.

Mr Briefs stopped the car and immediately Goku thanked him and got out. He opened Bulma's door, just like the man in front did earlier and she stepped out with her head high. He closed the door and waved goodbye to Mr Briefs before suddenly being grabbed by Bulma. Goku sighed and hoped this 'banquet' wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

_**

* * *

Hi guys and gals! If you read my profile I did promise this fic ages ago! I'm sorry! Been doing stupid French Oral preparations and lets just say its hard work. I have to actually do it tomorrow --;; anyways, that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it and whether it's worth continuing in a review wont you! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!**_

**_-Gosha XxXxXx_**


	2. A Disturbance in the Village

_**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only**_

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_A Disturbance in the village_

* * *

"Wow, what about that one?" a young blonde haired woman said, her dress simple and less elegant than most. 

"Too rugged" The other woman said scrunching up her nose.

"Too rugged my lady? I'd take him for sure" The blonde haired girl said in her low yet feminine voice. The other woman laughed.

"Please 18, I'd rather the baby faced ones" she said laughing. She combed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear and sighed. She hated banquets. It wasn't so much the fact she didn't eat so much, but she just hated all the attention. 18 on the other hand loved it. She had been a long time friend to Chichi and even Chichi's father, the King liked the girl. She used to be a maid, but became more than that after she comforted a younger Chichi from the death of her mother. Now she was like a best friend.

"Oh my Kami" 18 suddenly said, her mouth wide, "He's to die for!" Chichi looked in the same direction as 18 and her breath was also caught in her throat. He was tall with dark crazy hair and gorgeous dark eyes. He sure had a baby face and his body was so well built to.

"Wow" Chichi whispered, "he's…cute" she finished.

"Cute? He's hot my lady! Freaking hot!" Chichi giggled, "But I bet he's got a girl. It's always the way. They're either taken or gay"

"I guess your right 18" Chichi agreed. Their predictions were correct as a blue haired girl suddenly clung to his arm.

"A shame" 18 murmured, "he was so cute"  
"You know 18, I don't think my fiancé would be very fond of this whole 'spotting-good-looking-guests' thing" 18 just looked at her.

"Please Princess…there is nothing wrong with looking, as long as you don't touch" she said with a wink, causing the younger girl to laugh. Suddenly Chichi stopped laughing when she felt a larger hand tug on her arm. She turned and smiled at the tall man.

"Darling…its time to sit down" he told her with his smile. Chichi smiled back and nodded and let him lead her to the large table.

* * *

Goku almost fainted at the sight of all the food. It was everywhere! You couldn't escape it! It was like a dream come true! He drooled a few times before Bulma grabbed him and sat him down in a seat. 

"Huh? Yamcha Bison? Bulma that's not my name!"

"Yes I know that Goku! You just have to pretend! Ugh…you're not going to mess this up for me! Do you understand? Or I'll make sure you don't eat a crumb of that!" she glared at him. He winced and put on his cheesy grin.

"Sure thing Bulma"

"Good!" she said sitting up straight with a smile. The rest of the guests soon took their seats awaiting the arrival of the King and when he did arrive, they all stood up in respect. Bulma had to grab Goku by his arm and pull him up with her.

"You're supposed to stand up! He's the King!" she whispered harshly. He blinked.

"But aren't you supposed to sit down when you're eating?" Bulma smacked her forehead.

"Its for respect Goku!"

"Oh I see" he said grinning sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, the King's voice soon grabbing her attention.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight, and I hope that you enjoy your stay and enjoy this feast which was specially cooked by my personal cooks. They have really out done themselves as you can see. So, without further ado, take a seat and enjoy the meal" he said joyfully.

"OH BOY!" Goku yelled excitedly. A few looked at him making Bulma blush in embarrassment…this wasn't the kind of attention she was hoping for. Goku wolfed down the food, getting a few odd and shocked stares from the guests opposite. Bulma growled and stood on Goku's foot hard with her heel. He winced and grabbed his foot and looked at Bulma in question.

"Don't eat so fast! People will think you're insane!"

"I'm sorry Bulma…I'm just so hungry" he whined.

"How can you be so hungry? You basically cleared out my fridge!" she demanded a little louder than before.

"I'm not sure…I must have a really big appetite Bulma. I can't help it"

"Ugh…Goku you-"

"Aah Miss Briefs! Glad you could make it" The King called in his jolly voice. Her eyes widened as everyone looked at her. After a few quiet seconds she realised she had to respond.

"Uh…yes your majesty! I'm glad I could make it to. You simply must send my compliments to your chefs"

"Ha-ha! Of course! And who is that beside you? I don't think I've seen him before"

"Uh…this is Go-I mean Yamcha! The one I said I was courting Sire"

"Oh of course! I see you like the food young man" Bulma elbowed Goku in the side stopping him from stuffing his face. He swallowed his food and smiled.

"Sure do! I never tasted something so good!" The King laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you like it my boy. There's plenty more where that came from"

"Thanks Mr…uh…Mr King!" he said before carrying on eating. There were a few giggles at the top of the table, and one of them laughing was the Princess. She couldn't help it! He was so cute and such a funny person. And very naïve to she could tell.

* * *

To Bulma's delight Goku remained silent for the next half an hour as he eat up the rest of the food. She wasn't concerned with him right now anyway for she was too busy flirting with the man opposite, a Lord by the name of Bathon. How lucky could she get? 

Goku soon sat back and patted his full stomach.

"Phew I'm stuffed" he exclaimed. He smiled but then it faded as his senses caught something unfamiliar. He sat up straight in his chair as if feeling something out and his eyes glanced out of the large glass window.

"Yeah…hey Goku-Goku what's wrong?" Bulma suddenly interrupted herself, looking at him seriously, "Have you got indigestion?"

"I don't know what that is Bulma, but no…something's wrong…I can feel something" he said quietly.

"Oh great! Let me guess! Some barbaric evil force plans to ruin my once in a life time opportunity? Am I right?" The whole palace suddenly shook…glasses fell and smashed and people tripped up. There was a loud rumbling noise and a large bang could be heard, startling the guests, some screaming as expensive tiles fell from the ceiling.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO OPEN MY BIG MOUTH? GOKU WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Bulma cried as she ducked under the large table. Goku stood his ground as the whole place shook.

"I don't know Bulma. But I'm gonna check it out!"

"No you doofus! Don't leave me here! UGH MEN!" She shouted as Goku ran off…but a part of her suddenly felt cold at the thought of loosing her best friend…

"Be careful Goku" she whispered…

_**Yeah short chapter but I didn't want to write too much in this one. Not feeling to well anyway. I'm sad; I actually made myself laugh by reading the little "arguments" between Goku and Bulma. I like Bulma, do you? She's great XD uh anyway, thanks for the reviews so far! I'm quite shocked at the amount I already have so thank you (glomps you all) I really hope you review again! I'd be very grateful if you did (smiles Son grin)**_

_**Kami bless XxX**_


	3. The Monster

_**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only. **_

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_The "Monster"_

A few more tiles fell as Goku dodged a few people and headed out the main doors. He just about stopped himself from falling flat on his face as he ran down the stoned steps. He jumped the last few and landed square on his feet and quickly he glanced up as if to see something. His eyes bulged and his heart skipped a few beats at what he saw.

It was huge; reaching at least 20 feet high, all covered in stainless steel with two mechanical long arms and legs. It had two large sharp looking spikes upon its metal head, with two red orbs as eyes that shone. Goku gulped at the huge robotic thing! This was definitely something he hadn't seen before. But it sure was impressive!

The ground shook as the monstrosity took a step forwards, causing Goku to loose his balance. He fell to the ground with a thump and winced as he held his bottom.

"That hurt" he moaned before getting back to his feet. The giant robot began to smash in the houses with its large powerful arm and with his fist he punched in the roofs and walls.

"What a monster!" Goku growled as he watched the giant rip a house in two.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs as the whole place shook. She was so scared as she clenched her eyes shut tight holding onto the table leg for dear life. And where the Hell was Goku? Had he just forgotten about her?

"Ass hole" she mumbled as a tile suddenly fell down and smashed right next to her.

"18!" the princess called as her father held her under the table. She couldn't find her friend anywhere and this was worrying her deeply.

"Daddy I can't see 18 anywhere!" she told him worriedly.

"I'm sure she's ok honey. She might be under the table somewhere!" her father reassured her as he tried to cover himself from the falling objects. Suddenly, everything stopped shaking and falling. There was complete silence…only a few whispers and groans in pain could be heard. Chichi swallowed and crawled out from under the table quietly and slowly wondering what had happened. Then, to everyone's surprised something smashed into the glass windows and shot into the wall.

Chichi and many others gasped, some screaming as the glass shattered everywhere. She crawled back under the table, only to come out the other side to see what on Earth that was that smashed through the window. But it sure wasn't what she expected.

Goku stood up from the rubble and brushed himself clean. Darn robot! It totally got him off guard and slapped him into the windows. Goku only hoped he didn't have to pay for them. A loud groaning sound suddenly erupted from outside and Goku knew it was time to fight back!

"Goku!" called Bulma as she crawled out from the table, "are you ok!"

"Yeah I'm ok Bulma" Chichi thought that she was seeing things or there was something really wrong with her…was she going mentally insane or something? That guy just smashed through the windows and into a wall! A solid…brick…wall…and he was ok?

Goku soon growled and ran across the room, jumped onto the table and then out of the now large whole through the many windows.

She had to be seeing things…she kept telling herself she was seeing things. It just couldn't be possible…could it?

Goku jumped out onto the ground outside, the robot still standing where he left him.

"Alright! No more play time!" Goku announced before shooting up into the air.

Chichi shook all thoughts from her head and crawled out from under the table and ran towards the main doors.

"Chichi where are you going! Come back here now!" he demanded. But it was too late as his daughter had already exited the room. She raced down the steps, her heart beating like an out of control drum as she did. She just had this amazing feeling when she saw him just then…she just had to see what he was doing. She just had to see if what he did was real. She reached the bottom of the steps and raced across the lawn when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled down.

"What? What are you doing?" she screamed. She suddenly sighed in relief when she saw it was 18.

"You don't want to go round there Chi!"

"Why? What's going on!" Chichi shouted.

"Let's just say there's one big surprise waiting for you and there's this guy who can fly through windows! It was that cute guy we saw earlier. Yamcha I think his name was"

"Him? I saw him just now. So I wasn't seeing things? He really did go through the windows!" she gasped, a smile on her face as she got up, "I have to see this!" she shouted before running off again, her hands holding up her huge puffy dress as she ran. 18 rolled her eyes and decided to run after her. She reached the end of the lawn and ran right around the corner but when she saw the view she suddenly stopped right in her tracks, her eyes wide her mouth half open. She sure wasn't expecting this.

"I told you" a panting 18 told her as she reached her side.

* * *

"HIYA!" Goku yelled as he threw a punch at the Robot's head, the robot almost loosing his balance at the impact. It growled if possible and swung at Goku. Goku shrieked and dived out of the way, just missing the strong fist of the Robot's punch. Goku levitated higher into the blue sky, away from the robot. He sure was fast he thought, watching as the robot looked around. Goku couldn't help but chuckle as the titanic piece of metal searched around looking for him.

"Heh I had better finish him off before he starts that tantrum of his again" Goku thought. But before he was going to charge down a loud voice could be heard shouting up at Goku from the ground.

"YOU UP THERE! GET OUT OF THE WAY! THIS IS NOW THE ARMY'S OPERATION!"

"The army's operation?" Goku repeated to himself in wonder.

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO CLEAR THE AREA BEFORE WE FIRE!"

"WHAT? You can't just fire at him! You morons! And you call yourself the army!" Bulma screamed at them, her hands on her hips her eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

"Uh…mam, we need to get this thing down. It's going to hurt a lot of people and damage their homes!" The nearest man told her, his jet black wispy hair blowing over his eyes.

"Are you arguing with me!" She began edging closer, her glare deepening dramatically. The man gulped and smiled nervously at her.

"I'm not arguing at all Miss. I'm just saying my opinion that's all"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" she ranted on. She continued to rant, telling him that Goku was fully capable of taking care of the matter. That's when the officer in command stepped in.

"I'm sorry mam but orders are orders. LOAD THE WEAPONS!" He ordered loudly.

"No!" she gasped, "Goku get out of there!" she called with a worried expression. Goku frowned slightly, in both confusion and anger. He could take care of this monster just fine on his own. Why didn't they listen? Why didn't they understand? Before he could ponder further a loud explosion rattles his ear drums and with a shriek he barely dodged an attack from below. He decided to land and just as he did the gigantic mass of metal above was hit head on by the assault from the humans.

The Earth shook and some were sent flying over. Chichi and 18 were forced to fall to their knees to. Chichi swore if she was to fall over again she'd go mad!

"I think now is the time to go Princess!" 18 almost ordered as she placed her hand on Chichi's bare shoulder. But Chichi didn't respond as she was too interested in what was happening before her.

The army kept firing at their target, the bullets and bombs just kept coming. Smoke enveloped around the robot, the loud crashes from the impact of the attacks banging in the citizens' ears. Goku watched in awe at the army's display of power. He was impressed but he had a feeling it was far from enough to destroy the android. The bombing and shooting came to a sudden halt as the commander yelled "CEASE FIRE!" The air was misty, the machine lost amongst the thick clouds of smoke. The people below held their breaths, Bulma clinging to Goku's arm once she reached him.

"Is it over?" she whispered. He didn't answer her and only stared deep into the smoke in question. But she was answered when there was a loud groan and a huge crash as the giant machine stomped through the smoke towards the army completely untouched. Bulma screamed and only held on tighter to Goku's muscular arm. He grit his teeth and watched as the robot approached, its large robotic legs moving rapidly, a huge bang occurring with it's every step.

Before anyone knew it the army trucks were being crushed by the monster's huge feet, the poor men inside trapped and trampled. Then the creation did something unexpected, and something Goku didn't think it could do. It opened a compartment where its mouth would be and after a brief tense second it began to fire back. Goku grabbed Bulma and raced for cover behind the walls of the Castle.

"Stay here!" Goku ordered seriously.

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked desperately, the fear evident in her blue eyes.

"I have to stop this thing Bulma!" he saw the fear and the doubt and reassuringly he put his hands onto her small feminine shoulders. He pulled her closer, his eyes looking into hers, their faces inches apart.

"It's ok Bulma, there's no need to be afraid. You know I can stop this thing; you've witnessed countless times the extent of my power. I can win this!"

"I know" she said with a small smile.

"Then don't worry about me. I won't let anything happen to you either ok"

"Ok" she replied slightly more reassured.

"Good" he finished before running back out into the battlefield.

* * *

The men of the army scattered like ants before the machinery, some fleeing, and some shooting for their lives. Goku raced towards them, the large feet of the monster right beside him as he ran. He reached the spot he wanted and stopped and turned to face it. He growled and his eye brows formed a frown, his hands forming into a cupping position at his side. A sudden but faint aura of energy appeared in his hands, the blue light reflecting onto his young strong body as he kept his focus upon the machinery above.

18 and Chichi watched in wonder as whatever he was holding in his hands was growing.

"What is that?" Chichi asked quietly as her eyes were captivated by the blueness of the aura.

The energy built up and his muscles tensed, the veins seeping through his skin. He growled once more and bent down lower in his fighting stance.

"KAME!" He chanted loudly.

"What the hell is that kid doing?" asked an officer as he stood beside the commander and two others.

"I have no idea…but whatever it is, let hope it's enough"

"HAME" He spoke again, the power in his hands larger than before.

"Alright here you have it! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He bellowed throwing out his hands and releasing his powerful surge of energy. It left him like a thunder storm; the Earth shook ferociously, and the sky darkened from the light of it. The Robot stood in some sort of confusion as the attack approached him rapidly. The people below took cover just as the impact was about to happen, and when it did it was phenomenal.

The collision of energy and machinery blew everyone away, even the robot itself was knocked off of its feet and stridently it fell to the ground. Goku continued to attack it, his arms held out strong, his whole body strong and unmoveable. But after a short minute or so he stopped the attack and let his hands drop from their previous position.

He stood up straight, his eyes focused on the tin can that lay in a heap of bricks and other rubbish. His eyes scanned the monster over, from its feet to its humungous oval shaped head. Smoke and steam and sparks were rising up from its fallen scrap and so Goku took it that it was defeated.

* * *

Chichi stood up slowly, 18 at her side wiping down her muddy grass stained dress.

"You know, your father is going to kill you Chi! Let alone me!" she barked as she wiped down her own garments. Chichi just rolled her eyes and began a fast pace of walking towards the now crowded robot.

"Damn that girl!" 18 muttered before she ran after her.

The mass of villagers and soldiers crowded round the fallen menace and were all in relief at the fact that it was over. Goku smiled with victory, suddenly tackled by two skinny arms around his waist.

"I knew you could do it!" she screamed, her arms tight around him. Goku laughed nervously at Bulma's behaviour and only rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course" Chichi stopped her jog when she reached the crowd and roughly she pushed her way through to the front. She stopped when she reached him, his eyes almost as if by instinct immediately catching a hold of hers. They stared at one another, both in some sort of confusion with some sort of question.

Chichi wondered how he did what he just heroically did. He couldn't have been anymore than a year or two older than her yet he had the muscle and the endurance to do that. It was physically impossible! Right?

Goku stared at her and for some reason he felt a little uncomfortable and his shirt was becoming unnaturally tight. He swallowed wondering why he suddenly felt like that and why was she still staring at him? He was a bit freaked out now, mainly because he had no control over this "problem" that he felt. It sure was strange.

"Well I think its time we head back inside don't you?" asked Bulma, getting a hold of his attention.

"Uh…yeah! Sure Bulma! Whatever you say!" he said grinning madly, the nervousness still upon him. He let Bulma drag him away towards the castle but before he left the area he quickly glanced back at the girl they called the Princess. She was still looking at him, but when he turned around, so did she.

What a strange boy she thought as she walked closer to the beaten machine, the many on lookers following their "hero" back to the castle. Chichi walked alongside the machine, curious about it, curious about how the boy had beaten it. The thing was hard metal, solid unbreakable metal. It just wasn't…normal. Yet, it was so…stimulatingly exciting for her to have watched him do it. She was a fighter in her own right, trained by her own father, the King. All women had to know how to defend themselves, and quite frankly she could do just that and more. She was probably one of the strongest people in this area, well, until he came along that was.

She stopped her walking when she reached the head of the robot, its once shining orbs of fire now cold and out. Who had created this robot and why? That's what she wanted to know. It sure as Hell wasn't accidentally sent here. It had come for a reason and she wanted to find out what that was.

"Princess! Where the Hell are you now! Your father and fiancé are coming!" called a frustrated 18.

"I'm over here 18! I'm coming now!" Chichi called back. She took one last long look at the android and tuned on her heels to walk back. As she walked there was a groaning noise and a small creak. She stopped, the feel as though something bad was about to happen hanging in her mind. She turned around as the ground shook slightly and with a scream she ran.

"CHICHI!" Her father roared as he saw his daughter grasped by the robot and lifted into the air with it as it stood up high.

"YAMCHA!" 18 screamed as she ran towards the crazy boy, "Yamcha the princess!"

"Yamcha?" Goku questioned in confusion as he looked down at the blonde haired girl.

"THE PRINCESS!" Bulma cried pointing into the air…

**_

* * *

Wow! What a long action packed chapter XD 5 pages! Wow you know this took me a long time to write for several (some stupid) reasons so I'm not even going to go there. Any who, I apologise for the lateness and I hope you review for me! Thanks for the reviews guys and the patience. I really appreciate it! Rock on!_**

_**And Kami bless you all!**_

_**xxx**_


	4. Rescue Her

_**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only!**_

**_Right! _IMPORTANT NOTE!_ Ok lots of you are getting confused by the fact I have used Yamcha's name and Goku's and some of you think Yamcha is Chichi's fiancé and other things. Ok, if you remember back in chapter 1 Bulma asked Goku to pretend to be her boyfriend at the King's banquet. She was meant to have taken Yamcha and so she told him in Chapter 2 to pretend to be Yamcha. So everyone but Bulma (and Goku obviously) think Goku's name is Yamcha! Do you understand now? Chichi's fiancé hasn't turned up yet, but he shall be making his grand appearance in this chapter! D Okays! Thanks and please read on!_**

**

* * *

**

Taken

_Rescue Her_

* * *

Looking up into the air he saw the now recovered giant of a tin can, the Princess or whatever she was called in his right metal hand. Goku frowned, getting slightly annoyed with the fact that the robot wouldn't give up! Sure he liked a good challenge, but he was feeling hungry again.

"Mr Yamcha, please! You have to save her" 18 begged Goku with pleading eyes. Goku was about to question her when a house was suddenly thrown their way. 18 and Bulma screamed loudly as the house shot towards them, but with bravery and strength, Goku stood in front of them and easily caught the flying house and instantly threw it back.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" 18 bellowed, "IT'S STILL HOLDING THE PRINCESS!" Goku sweat dropped and suddenly turned on his feet to see the house colliding with the robot's head. The machine's hand loosened and let go of Chichi. She screamed as she dropped down and she closed her eyes hard as she was about to hit the deck. But she felt nothing, no pain, no hardness, no…nothing, except something warm around her. Was this what Heaven was like? She opened her dark shining eyes only to gasp.

She was looking into the eyes of the boy she had saw earlier, the boy who had beaten the machine once already. She couldn't take her eyes from his. She didn't know what it was, but they were beautiful and so…breathtaking and mysterious. He swallowed slightly, a small blush forming on his cheeks from the closeness of her face to his. His arms were shaking a little around her as she continued to stare at him.

"Um…are you ok…princess?" he slowly asked her.

"Uh…yes…well, I am now" she said slowly in return. He smiled very lightly, the small cute blush still upon his cheeks, getting slightly redder with the passing seconds. She noticed his blush and it encouraged her to blush in return. How embarrassing she thought!

Goku's fighting instincts suddenly took over and quickly he looked up to see a large fist coming down on them. His eyes widened and quickly he shot out of the way with Chichi screaming in his arms, letting the robot's large fist collide with the soiled ground beneath. Goku flew up onto one of the houses and landed gently, setting Chichi down on her small feet.

"Ok, you wait here Princess. I'll be back for you" he told her as sternly as he could before jumping back off of the roof. She wandered to the edge of the roof in wonder as the young man shot towards the robot. Like she was going to go anywhere anyway. She watched in amazement at the fighting display. It was out of this world.

Goku flew head on at the machine and with a frown and pumped up fists he flew straight through the robot's head. The crowds gasped and Bulma cheered in delight. Chichi stood speechless upon the roof as she watched him come out the other side of the robot's head…unharmed!

Goku flipped and landed onto the ground. He peered up, his eyes watching carefully as sparks from the broken wires and such shot out like lightening. The robot groaned and creaked and within seconds its head blew up stridently.

The villagers ducked and screamed as robot parts flew everywhere. The robot's body had gone up in smoke to and was now lifelessly lying upon the ground in parts.

The commander stood up, his eyes wide in disbelief at the sight. He swore he was seeing things. He must need some sleep he thought. He was about to move when he felt he couldn't. Confused, the man looked down to see the blue haired girl sat holding onto his leg, her eyes shut tight. He nervously laughed.

"Um, mam? You can…let go now" he told her. She suddenly opened her blue eyes and looked up at him. He smiled unsurely as she sat there looking at him.

"It's over already?" she asked. He nodded slowly and jumped when she leapt up dancing around cheering and shouting Goku's name.

Chichi smiled as she saw the robot's ruins scattered across the village's floor. She was relieved indeed and astounded at the previous events. Goku smiled as Bulma ran up to him and grabbed him hard round the waist.

"Oh Goku! You saved me!" she cried.

"Well…eheh I guess so!" he replied laughing.

"Wow, I bet the Princess didn't see that coming" she said. Goku suddenly remembered that the princess was still upon the roof.

"Woops! Be right back Bulma!" he told her before flying off towards the awaiting Chichi. Chichi smiled greatly when she saw him approach. He landed softly and smiled in return.

"For a second there I thought you forgot about me" she told him quietly as she made her way towards his larger form.

"Ha, I couldn't forget about you" he said just as quiet. She giggled, causing him to feel all warm and weird again. She was one weird woman, making him feel all funny like that.

"Well um, I had better get you back down on the ground. Your dad's probably worried about you"

"Yeah" she agreed. He picked her up gently in his arms like a child and carefully and slowly he jumped off of the roof. They landed gently to her surprise and carefully he set her on her feet. They stared once more, Goku now taking in how pretty she was. He didn't know much about girls, and he probably never would he guessed. But living with Master Roshi taught him a lot about women. For example, he now knew that women didn't have butts on their chests but instead they were breasts, and something Roshi said, he would learn to like.

"CHICHI!" Came a loud bellowing call from behind her. Their eye contact broke as she turned around to be embraced by her worried father.

"Oh Chichi! You're alright! I told you not to go out here didn't I?" he said trying to be stern but failing.

"Dad I'm fine, all thanks to this young man" she said referring to Goku. Goku smiled sheepishly.

"Ah it was nothing"

"I don't know how you did it young man, but I am eternally grateful for it"

"No problem" he said grinning. Chichi smiled at him, another call of her name getting her attention.

"Chichi!" he gasped as he embraced her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to breath at the same time from the man's strong hug. The tall man pulled back to look at her, his blue eyes scanning her over for injuries.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine; you shouldn't worry about me so much"

"How can I not worry about you? You're a wild one who always seems to get into dangerous situations, besides, I only want you to be safe" he told her, his dark brown hair blowing slightly over his forehead.

"You know me, I'm just adventurous, and anyway, I was perfectly safe thanks to you" she said turning to Goku. The tall man stared at Goku for a few brief moments and his face turned to one of disgust.

"What is he?" he demanded, "Some sort of freak show?" Goku looked at the taller man in curiosity. What did he mean?

"Falgon, he saved my life!" Chichi told the man straight with a frown, "You owe him your gratitude! Or are you not glad this man saved the life of your fiancé?" Falgon growled lightly. He hated it when Chichi would do this to get her way.

"Alright, you win" he told her meekly. He turned to the boy and smiled as nicely as he could.

"I would like to thank you for saving my fiancé's life" he said extending his hand.

"Fiancé?" Goku questioned. Falgon looked at him in question.

"Why yes, she is my fiancé" he repeated. Goku scratched his head.

"Oh, is that some sort of Princess or whatever? I know she is one and all-"

"Please! Where are your manners? You do not address her like that! You must not be human at all"

"Falgon!"

"Please Chichi, look at him! Look what he just done! He clearly isn't human, and he sure doesn't have the manners of someone civilised" Chichi rolled her eyes in annoyance and peered up at Goku.

"Please excuse him; he can be a little forward sometimes. A fiancé is like a partner. Falgon and I are due to get married, that's what it is"

"Oh" he understood the "partner" part. He knew Bulma and Yamcha were "partners" well as far as he knew anyway. They always had funny names for each other, so maybe that was what a fiancé was.

"Thank you for saving me…um…"

"It's Goku" he told her.

"Goku?" she questioned. Wasn't his name Yamcha a minute ago?

"Uh…Goku is his nick name" Bulma butted in with a nervous smile.

"I see" Chichi said.

"Nick names are so common, come Chichi lets go inside" Falgon took Chichi's arm and lead her away from the two. She glanced back once more to look at Goku to smile and then turned back.

"Well, I say! He was mighty rude! Jerk" she mumbled, "Come on Goku, lets go now" she said taking his arm and dragging him she walked away from the King's Castle.

_**WAAAA I know very short! Sorry! I just didn't want to make this chapter too busy if you get me. Well, you have finally met Chichi's fiancé! A bit of a jerk eh? Lol ah well, he's rich and good looking XD I'll try and update with a LONGER chapter on Tuesday next week. Heehee, I have no school then and my parents are out so I can have the whole day to update:D yay! Go Gosha! (Laughs nervously) also thanks to you all who read and reviewed! I love you guys and girls very much! **_

_**Kami bless!**_


	5. What Is This?

A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.

**Sorry for taking so long guys! I have been very busy lately. I hope you're not too mad! (Sweat drops)**

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_What Is This?_

* * *

It was the late afternoon and the birds were flying across the red sky, tweeting and cooing, readying themselves for bed. The air was warm, only a little breeze passing now and then upon the mountain top. Goku sighed and lay back putting his hands behind his head for comfort. It sure was peaceful up here away from everyone else. He closed his eyes, still thinking about the encounter yesterday.

It was a frightening experience, yet exciting at the same time. He hated it, yet he loved it. No, he wasn't on about the huge fight he had with the mechanical beast…he was on about something…more like someone completely different…

"Chichi" he whispered gently, her name rolling off his lips magically and naturally.

He was Son Goku, the strongest being in the world, the one who had defeated the great Piccolo. Yet…a mere woman, a mere girl was somehow…defeating him.

He had only met her a day ago and it was only brief yet he felt as though he had known her forever. There was something about her, something that captivated him and bewitched him. He was afraid of these feelings….afraid of this warmth he felt. But it was because he didn't understand them. He didn't know where they came from or how they came to him or why. He was perfectly happy the way he was, perfectly fine. Now this…

He wasn't saying he didn't like what he was feeling, but then…he wasn't sure if he did. He sat up quickly in frustration. He was beginning to understand how Yamcha felt with Bulma sometimes. What was the point of having girls in the world when they did this to you?

But her eyes….and her spirit…and her smile…her smell…everything….everything about her and everything she was…it was just overwhelming. He couldn't stop thinking about her. From the moment they left that castle until now, she was always on his mind. It made his head hurt, it made him feel sick. Why was this happening to him? He had always been around girls like Bulma and Launch, why was she any different? Was it because she was a Princess? Was it because she was a fiancée?

He frowned thinking about that man she was with. What was his name again? Falgon? What kind of name was that? He didn't like that man, there was something about his spirit and his eyes that made Goku feel uneasy. He also didn't like the fact that he was marrying Chichi. He knew that marriage was some sort of partnership between two people and he didn't like that thought for her.

"Damn it!" he cursed standing up and walking back and forth like a soldier. He couldn't think straight. There was something wrong with him, there just had to be. She had done something to him he just knew it. What else would explain these weird feelings and this sudden hatred for that man?

"I got it!" he suddenly blurted out, "I'll go speak to Master Roshi!" he said cheerfully, "He'll know what's wrong and what to do" he excitingly jumped off the edge of the cliff and loudly called "NIMBUS!" as he flew down. Within minutes the little yellow cloud was in view and instantly caught Goku and zoomed off into the distance.

* * *

On a small island not too far away lay the old man himself, his nose stuck in a magazine, a cold drink in his hand, the straw in his mouth.

"Hey Master, when did you say Goku was gonna be back?" asked Krillin who came outside of the small house and down the small steps, a can of drink in his hands.

"I dunno. He's probably off training somewhere; he could be hours knowing that boy"

"I guess so" Krillin mumbled "But I haven't hung out with him for two whole days" he sighed and sat down on the warm sand.

"Aah, you need to get yourself a girl Krillin. Then you'd have something to do with your time" Roshi told him before slurping from his straw. Krillin blushed.

"I dunno, I don't think girls would be into someone like me"

"Are you kidding? The chicks go for a lot of short people these days!"

"Hey I'm not that short!" Krillin defended.

"And your not that tall either" Roshi replied. Krillin mumbled to himself about Roshi until he saw something approaching in the distance.

"Hey who's that?" Krillin asked as he stood up. Master Roshi looked up from his magazine.

"Hmm…it looks like Nimbus"

"It must be Goku!" Krillin cheered happily. Goku was clearly in sight now as Nimbus shot down to land near the Island.

"Goku!" Krillin called. Goku smiled and hopped off of the cloud.

"Hey Krillin, what's up?" he chirped.

"Oh nothing much. I've just been waiting for you to come back"

"Oh, well here I am"

"So where have you been?" Roshi asked him, "And I take it you came back for some food?"

"Actually Master I came back to talk to you. I have a bit of a problem" he said sadly. Master Roshi raised an eye brow.

"Well, come sit down boy. Tell me this problem of yours" Goku nodded obediently and went and sat down by Master Roshi, Krillin following curiously.

"Well, I have these weird feelings"

"Weird feelings?" Krillin repeated.

"Yeah, you know I went to that banquet yesterday?"

"Oh…I think I know" Master Roshi suddenly said.

"You do?" both Goku and Krillin questioned.

"Yes. You ate something rotten didn't you? Now it's given you weird feelings in your stomach"

"Oh no master! The food was just great! That's not what's wrong"

"Oh" Roshi said, "Then what's wrong?"

"Well, ok, you see…it's about a girl"

"Aah my speciality!" Roshi stated proudly, "What does she look like son?"

"Well, she's a little smaller than me, quite thin, with long black hair-"

"No on! I mean, what doe she _look_ like? How big are the jugs?" he said with a drool. Goku scratched his head, beginning to get more confused.

"Her jugs? I don't think she had any jugs"

"NO JUGS!" the old man nearly choked on his drink.

"Master I don't think Goku understands what jugs are…in _that_ way" Krillin concluded.

"Oh…well, what I meant was Goku, her breasts. How big were they?"

"Uh…" Goku swallowed and blushed furiously. Maybe talking to Master Roshi wasn't a good thing after all.

"Oh come on Master stop embarrassing him! Let him tell us already!" Roshi sighed.

"Fine alright, talk away Goku" he finished sitting back in his deck chair.

"Well, ok. You see, I met this girl who was the Princess. Anyways, I think she's a witch because ever since I saw her I keep thinking about her and I feel all warm and funny when I do. I'm not sure why I feel that way, but it's really strange…yet at the same time…I kind of like it. I'm so confused though. Why would I feel like that Master? Is she really a witch or something?" Master Roshi sat in thought.

"Hmm…it seems you like this girl Goku…a lot"

"I do?"

"Yes. Now that's not a bad thing at all! What was her name?"

"Chichi" Master Roshi burst out laughing. Krillin just rolled his eyes, "Master I don't understand. What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing my boy, but she must have big _jugs_ after all!" he began to laugh again. Goku looked at Krillin in question.

"Chichi is another name for breasts" he told him. Goku blushed slightly once more.

"Really? I didn't know that" Goku said quietly. Roshi sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Boy that was good" he sighed as he sat up straight.

"Master, what am I supposed to do? I don't wanna have to be like this all the time"

"Well, you got to do something about it" the old man told him.

"Yeah Goku, go see her again, take her out on a date" Krillin added in.

"I don't think I can do that"

"Why not?" Krillin questioned.

"Because she's a fiancé" Goku told them sadly.

"She's a fiancé? You mean she has a fiancé!" Roshi corrected him. Goku looked clueless.

"There's another man, they are partners?" Goku nodded.

"Yeah that's it!"

"Aah I see"

"But I'm not sure I like him. He doesn't seem very nice" Goku said with a frown.

"AH-HA!" The old Hermit shouted pointing straight at his youngest pupil. Goku blinked and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What?" Goku asked. Krillin was wondering that same thing.

"You're jealous!" Master Roshi pointed out.

"I'm not jealous" Goku argued.

"AND you're denying it!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then why don't you like him?"

"Well…because he wasn't very nice to me"

"Guys stop arguing!" Krillin intervened. Roshi and Goku shut up.

"Look, whether he's jealous or not" Krillin began, looking at the old man, "Goku does like this girl and he just doesn't like her fiancé ok. What I think you should do Goku is fight for her! If you really like her that much you should, ya know, win fair lady's heart. Show her you're better than him"

"Yeah what he said" Roshi agreed.

"I couldn't do that! She must really like this man! I wouldn't want to split them up like that just because I like her! But what if you are both wrong? What if…I don't like her?"

"Well how else do you explain your feelings Goku?" Krillin asked him.

"I….I dunno" Goku sighed quietly, "But I won't do that! It would be like….like splitting Yamcha and Bulma up!"

"They are split up! They do it all the time…bad example" Krillin said.

"But you know what I mean!" Goku said desperately.

"Alright, do what ya wanna Goku, but it's your loss" Krillin told him. Goku only sighed miserably and began to think about her again.

* * *

The sun was warm and comforting as it shone upon the Castle gardens at the Ox-King's kingdom. The flowers were beautifully blossomed and spread out all across the gardens with colours of pink, lilac and yellow. The young Princess picked a small pink flower from the ground and brought it to her nose and smelt its heavenly fragrance. It was a beautiful smell, like strawberries.

A warm hand suddenly latched onto her shoulder. She turned around in little surprise and smiled.

"I thought you were having a meeting with those men that arrived earlier?" Chichi asked the tall man.

"Yes, but it's over now. I thought I'd spend some time with you"

"You can be a sweetheart sometimes Falgon, you know that?"

"Yes I do" he replied. She chuckled to herself, letting her fiancé take the flower from her hands and place it in her loose black hair. She couldn't help but smile sweetly at him.

They walked together through the gardens, talking about them and their up coming marriage and honeymoon.

"It will be enchanting to have all that time to ourselves will it not? No meetings, no…disturbances" he said suggestively into her ear as they stopped walking. She pulled away slightly.

"Falgon" she gasped quite surprised.

"Well, you will be finally giving yourself to me…right?" he said hopefully, "Then again, how could you not? I am a man any woman should desire to wed…and bed" He said with that very rare smirk of his. Chichi swallowed.

"I guess so" she supposed uneasily.

"Good" he murmured, planting his rough lips onto her soft ones possessively. She pulled back slightly, a little startled at his fierce action. But then again, this was always how he kissed her. It was always hard, possessive and dominant. It wasn't that it was always a bad thing, but she did wonder what it would be like to be kissed gently, softly and passionately…like a kiss was supposed to be...like true love's kiss was supposed to be.He let go of her and stroked her soft cheek whilst smiling down at her.

"Prince Falgon!" came a call from behind them. Falgon sighed angrily.

"Do I not get a moment's peace around here!" he almost shouted.

"I'm s-sorry my Prince, it-it's the King. He wishes t-to speak with you" the man said in a shaky voice. Falgon sighed.

"As he wishes" he replied. He turned back to look at Chichi, "I'll try not to be too long" he promised before planting a kiss on her cheek and walking away. Chichi smiled lightly as he walked off towards the castle's back doors. She let her eyes wander down to the grassy floor and slowly sat herself down upon her knees; her pearl white gown flowering out around her. She took the flower out of her hair and twirled it around in her fingers as she thought deeply.

"I wonder what he's doing right now" she said quietly to herself. She was referring to the boy she met the other day, the one whom saved her life along with the rest of the Kingdom. He was so brave and so noble and very handsome to. But it was his eyes that captivated her. They were so deep and so mysterious – a mystery about him laid there, a mystery she would have liked to have found out for herself.

She shook her head in shame. She shouldn't be thinking about any otherman other than her husband-to-be, but she couldn't help but think about him. He was so….

"Perfect" she whispered gently as she continued to play with the pink flower in her hands.

"It's a shame he wasn't a Prince. It's a shame he was taken" she told herself. Then she stood up angrily.

"Chichi listen to yourself!" she scowled herself, "Your getting married in less thattwo months and you're thinking about being with another man….even if he seems perfect! No guy is perfect! Though he'd probably come close to it" she sighed heavenly once more, before snapping herself out of it again, "No! I refuse to even think about him!" Then suddenly the Earth shook and she screamed and fell to the ground.

She sat there, the Earth trembling wildly beneath her. What was going on? Was it an Earthquake? Damn it! Where was this Goku when you needed him!

* * *

Goku screamed (like a man) and fell from the top of Kame House and landed straight on his behind with a loud and painful thud.

"Ouch!" he mumbled, rubbing his sore butt. Krillin suddenly ran out, his balance almost lost by the shaking ground.

"Are you alright Goku?" he asked his best friend, helping him up.

"Yeah. But what's going on?"

"It feels like an Earthquake" Krillin stated, trying to keep his balance.

"I dunno it doesn't feel like one to me" he said suspiciously. Something didn't feel right about this 'Earthquake' and he was going to find out just what it was…

**

* * *

WOO I updated yet again! Heh lame ending there but got a lot of action coming up so I wanted to end it there and save it for the next chapter. And what a long chapter! A whole 5 pages! I'm on a roll! SOO what did you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Please review and let me know! Thanks for the previous reviews! I Love you guys and girls so much! I really appreciate the feedback! Thanks for reading!**

**Kami bless!**


	6. The Gathering

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**Yes! Another update! Thank Kami for the Easter holidays! (Grins Son grin) XD I hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_The Gathering_

* * *

The Earth shook wildly, the birds scattering from their homes in the trees, the Earth splitting up and dividing into holes and sections. Chichi rose to her feet, a sudden scream evacuating from her mouth as a large rock was forced up from under the ground right before her. She jumped back, about to run inside to safety when another one sprouted up like a flower. She dodged it and grabbing her long dress so she wouldn't trip she began to run back to the castle.

* * *

"Ok I don't think this is just an Earthquake anymore" Krillin stated the obvious as he held onto the side of the house.

"I think we should go and find the others then make our way to the Lookout"

"To the Lookout?"

"Yeah, where Kami lives – ya know, the Guardian!"

"We can go up there?"

"Yeah of course! I've been there remember? Kami trained me there for three years"

"I know, but this is different. I don't think he wants us piling up there just to be in safety. I mean, what about the rest of the world? Where will they go?  
"I know Krillin. But knowing Kami, he'll have some answers"

"Well, being he's the Guardian, I suppose you are right"

"Good so let go! Go and get Master Roshi then we'll go and get the others!"

"Got it" Krillin chirped, running inside.

* * *

It was chaos at West City. The screams were coming from everywhere as the people panicked and tried to escape the falling objects and the rising roads. Cars fell from the roads high up – the people inside plummeting down to their deaths.

"This is awful" Bulma cried whilst hugging herself as she looked out of one of the many windows of Capsule Corp.

"And it just won't stop!" Yamcha added as he stood by her to gaze at the terrible sight. Luckily all that could fall in the room they were in had fallen, all that was left to fall was the ceiling itself.

"We have to get out of here, the ceiling is bound to collapse if this Earthquake continues" Bulma suggested as she looked up at Yamcha before peering over at her parents.

"I think Bulma's right" Mrs Briefs agreed.

"And where do you propose we should go? Space?" asked the small pig Oolong who held onto a box upon the floor, a small blue cat beside him.

"Yeah, this is probably happening everywhere" Pu'ar agreed.

"And what about these people? What are they going to do?" Yamcha questioned, "We can't just go knowing they are still here suffering!"

"We can if we move fast enough!" Oolong corrected him. Bulma sent him a death glare.

"Shut up you ungrateful swine!" she shouted. He gulped and remained quiet.

"I wonder where Krillin and the others are" Pu'ar wondered.

"Yeah, where's Goku?" Yamcha asked himself as he looked out of the window once more.

* * *

In a cave in the Mountain side the rocky ceiling had already began to crumble down. The people living inside had escaped outside where they stood upon the cliff, looking over the Seas.

"Tien what's going on? This isn't a normal Earthquake is it?" Lunch asked the tall bald man. His three eyes were searching, what for he didn't know but something or someone was responsible for this 'Earthquake' and he knew that.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should go and find Goku and the others. Maybe we can get some answers" he told her.

"Chaoutzu!" Tien called his small friend who was hovering over the cliff in fear. The small being flew over to him.

"Yes Tien?"

"Come on lets go. We're going to find the others"

"Ok" he said nervously. Gently Tien picked up the blue haired woman and at a quick speed the trio took off towards the city.

* * *

Chichi raced inside her home, the falling of statues and priceless ornaments startling her as she ran through the halls in search of her father. She was about to turn the next corner when she collided with something big and hard. She yelped and fell back onto the hard tiled floor.

"Chichi, sorry honey! Are you alright?" her father asked as he pulled her up worriedly.

"I think so. But this Earthquake doesn't seem to want to stop! What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?" she questioned in worry. Her father thought for a moment before looking at her.

"There is somewhere a lot safer we can go"

"There is? Where?" she questioned.

"A place up in the sky where the Guardian of Earth lives"

"That's not a real place is it?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Do you remember I told you, I was trained by the great Son Gohan?"

"Yes father I know that!"

"Well, I have been up to meet this Guardian before. Only once before. I climbed all the way up Korin's tower to meet him"

"You did?" Chichi asked in amazement.

"Yes I did. So we can go there for now. Maybe the Guardian can tell us what's happening"

"Maybe he can. But what about the villagers? We have to take them with us" Her father remained silent.

"Daddy? We are taking them to…right?" she questioned a little louder.

"Honey…we haven't enough room in our air car for them to"

"What! We can't just leave them here!" Chichi cried.

"Honey I don't want to leave them here, but we have no choice" Chichi shook her head sadly. Ox-King took her hand and began to pull her with him.

"Come on sweetheart we must go. Falgon is waiting" Chichi swallowed, and with a heavy heart she followed her father.

* * *

Goku and Krillin hovered above the panic struck city, their eyes in disbelief at what they saw. Buildings had fallen over and roads were crushed.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Krillin asked. Goku frowned in anger. Whoever responsible was going to pay.

"You alright there Master?" Krillin questioned the old man who sat upon Nimbus.

"Yes I think so. But it's kind of difficult getting used to this cloud again"

"I'm surprised you can ride it with you and your perverted mind" Krillin stated bluntly.

"Well, maybe so, but my heart is pure I assure you!" (Yes I know in Dragonball Master Roshi is unable to fly Nimbus but I am letting him fly Nimbus in this fic) Krillin only rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys let get down to Capsule Corporation!" Goku said before flying down. Krillin and Nimbus followed him down and towards the Corporation.

* * *

"Well, are we going or not?" Oolong questioned in annoyance.

"Ya know what pig! You are really getting on my nerves! Would you just stop thinking about yourself for once! I want to save my ass as well you know! But we can't all have our way so just shut it!"

"Fine" he mumbled.

"Hey look! Its Goku and Krillin! And I think that's Master Roshi with them!" Yamcha said with a smile.

"Alright! Some luck at last! Open the window Yamcha and call them!" Bulma told him. He soon opened the large window; the task difficult for the Earth was shaking, and the house to.

"GOKU! OVER HERE!" He shouted loudly. Goku stopped mid-air and saw in one of the many windows, Yamcha, with his arm waving about.

"Hey guys, there they are!" Goku exclaimed before flying towards them.

Goku reached the window and quickly jumped in, but fell over forgetting that the floor was still moving. Yamcha soon helped him up with a smile as Krillin jumped in.

"It's good to see you Goku!"

"Good to see you to Yamcha it's been a while" he said shaking his hand.

"You brought the pervert with you I see" Bulma grumbled. Roshi smiled as he sat upon Nimbus just outside the window.

"Heh heh hi Bulma, good to see you again" he said suggestively.

"Ugh!" she said slamming the window shut on him.

"Hey!" the old man shouted from outside.

"So what's the plan?" Yamcha asked the young man, the noise of the shaking ignored.

"Well, we're all going up to see Kami the Guardian of Earth! He may have some answers for us and it will be safer up there. I know we won't be able to take the people with us, but maybe we could find a way to stop what's happening" Goku finished.

"I guess your right" Yamcha agreed.

"Alright, then lets get going then!" Bulma chirped. She opened the shaking window back up and let Yamcha fly out. He turned back and took her in his arms and flew up and away from the building.

"Ok, who wants to carry who?" Krillin asked Goku, referring to Bulma's parents.

"I don't mind. Let's just get them and go" Mrs Briefs carefully ran over to Goku with a smile on her face.

"Oh could you carry me? Bulma tells me you're a wonderful boy and I must say you're very handsome to" Goku rubbed his head nervously and blushed.

"Heh thanks"

"Oh brother" Krillin murmured before picking up Mr Briefs who held his little black cat gently and jumping out of the window. Goku soon followed along with Pu'ar.

"Oolong are you coming or what?" Pu'ar asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" he replied, a pair of wings forming on his back and quickly he flew out of the window.

* * *

Tien and Chaoutzu continued to fly towards the city. Smoke could be seen surging up from the far off city, worrying and scaring the blue haired girl in Tien's arms.

"I'm scared Tien. What if this won't stop? What will we do?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"I don't know Lunch. But what I do know is I will take care of you no matter what" he said gently. She smiled, what he said making her feel better.

"Hey Tien! Up ahead! Is that Goku and the others?" Chaoutzu shouted back as he flew in front. Tien looked up ahead and smiled.

"Yes it's them!" he said happily.

Yamcha and the others soon spotted the upcoming Tien and Chaoutzu and together they all made their way to the Lookout.

* * *

"Well Kami, do you know what is happening?" Mr Popo asked his God. Kami stood over looking the Earth, his staff in his hands, his ears twitching as he scanned his world below.

"I can sense a great evil upon Earth. It doesn't feel good Popo" he told his friend.

"How strong is this evil Kami?" asked the recently arrived Ox-King, his daughter and Falgon next to him.

"It's difficult to say" Kami replied, "He or she is strong, but the power this person possesses is secluded inside them. They have hidden their power – hidden it in a way that makes it difficult to feel out. This just shows that however this is, means serious business"

"Good Kings, this just gets crazier and crazier" Falgon mumbled under his breath, "First that wacko of a kid yesterday, now an over sized talking frog who is supposed to be God? Can it get any worse?"

"Falgon!" Chichi scolded him angrily, "He's our Guardian! You treat him with respect!"

"It's alright child" Kami said interrupting her, "No other human except for you, your father and your fiancé have been here and met me. It is hard to take in that your God is a Namekain from another planet"

"We're the only humans that have seen you?" Chichi questioned.

"Yes you are, well, and that young boy with the wild hair whom I trained a few years back. But he isn't really human"

"You must mean Goku?" Ox-King pointed out, "He saved my village from destruction the other day"

"Yes that's him, Goku – Son Goku I believe"

"Son Goku?" Ox-King repeated.

"Yes, Son Gohan's adoptive grandson" Kami told him.

"No way! _The_ great Son Gohan had a grandson? I had no idea!"

"Yes, he found Goku abandoned as a baby" Kami told him.

"I wonder why" Falgon under toned ignored by the others.

"I see. No wonder he fights the way he does" Ox-King guessed.

"Yes he's a remarkable boy, and could possibly be stronger than me now"

"That's impossible!" Ox-King almost shouted.

"Improbable, not impossible" Kami answered, "And he is actually on his way here now along with his friends"

"I knew saying It couldn't get worse was bad luck" Falgon said to himself.

Suddenly and rapidly some figures flew up into the sky before landing gracefully on the floor of the Lookout.

"Aah right on time" Kami said with a smile. Goku gently placed Mrs Briefs down on her feet.

"My goodness, you are quite the gentleman Goku. It was wonderful flying with you" Goku nervously laughed once more, unsure whether he liked Bulma's mom or not.

"No problem Mrs Briefs"

"Son Goku, I'm glad you are here there is much to talk about" Kami interrupted. Goku took his gaze over to where the great Guardian was stood. He was about to answer when his gaze was caught by someone else.

His eyes widened slightly and his breath was caught in his throat. It was _her_…

Chichi turned to look over her shoulder at the arrival of the gang. She looked at them all, her heart suddenly lifting when she saw Goku. She just stared at him, like he just stared at her…

Krillin looked over at the dark haired girl then back up at his best friend.

"So, is that the girl you told us about?" he asked him quietly. Goku swallowed uneasily.

"Yeah….that's her" he replied…

**

* * *

OMG! ANOTHER ONE! XD I'm so proud of myself! Well once I finished the last chapter I was in the mood to carry on, so I did! WEEEEEEE GO MEEE! Heehee anyways, I already mentioned at the top about Roshi and Nimbus and I also wanted to point out about Lunch. Ya know, I always wondered what happened to her in the series. I always thought her and Tien were cute together so I decided to have her in this fic. I may have her name wrong. It was either Launch or Lunch. But I just stuck with Lunch.**

**Any who's, This was a bit of a boring chapter but I hope you review again for me! Thanks for reading! Love you!**

**Kami bless!**


	7. The Frustration and Confusion

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only! Sorry for the long wait guys! Here's the next crappy chapter XD**

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

* * *

He regretted going there the moment he put his feet down on the tiled floor. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to focus on what Kami was telling him and not focus on _her_.

"So that is why they are here" Kami finished, "Now, we need to think about this. This being obviously means business. He or she isn't messing around Son Goku" Goku nod his head; now paying attention to Kami.

"I guessed so Kami. But…what does this person want? And who is this person?"

"I'm afraid I myself cannot answer those questions for you. I have no answers other than the power withheld in this being is deep…and very strong" Goku nodded.

"Do you know where this person or creature is?" questioned Yamcha eagerly.

"Ah, the desert bandit – Yamcha I believe. As far as I know this being is far from our reach. But…he or she keeps moving ever closer" there was a small gasp that escaped Chichi's lips. This thing was coming here?

"Does he wanna take your role as Guardian or something?" Krillin asked.  
"Oh please Krillin you num skull! Just how would this freak do that? I mean! No one can just suddenly take Kami's place you know!" Bulma shouted at the small monk.

"Calm down Miss Briefs. Krillin could have a valid point. This being could be here for anything…possibly the Dragon balls to" Kami reasoned calmly.

"Dragon balls? What the hell are they?" Falgon asked rudely. Chichi wanted to scold his bad manners but she herself was just as curious.

"Could you tell us Lord Kami?" Chichi questioned sweetly.

"Of course my child. The Dragon balls are seven golden spheres, each baring a certain number of stars. Once all seven are collected and brought together a wish can be granted"

"No way! That's impossible!" Falgon shouted out.

"I'm afraid its true young man" Kami told him.

"Wow" Chichi uttered. It was strange that a Princess found this all very exciting and interesting. One should be afraid of such things. Afraid because they surely couldn't be possible…afraid because they were hard to understand…like Goku. What he was, she didn't know, but she didn't care either. He was something special, something out of this world and something amazing! She smiled at the thought of him. She carefully took a small peek at him, happy to find he wasn't looking at her. He was so dreamy she thought as she secretly gazed. Scanning his body now made her realise just how well formed and manly he was. She secretly wondered what he looked like under those baggy clothes.

"So it is best you all stay here" Kami continued, "We can form a plan and maybe figure out what is going on and who this is" the Z fighters nodded.

"Thanks for letting us stay Lord Kami. We really appreciate it" Tien commented.

"It is the least I can do for you, young Tien. I hope you feel comfortable here"

'That's the last thing I feel' Goku thought as he took a quick peek at Chichi.

* * *

The day wore on; making the warriors a little more anxious and curious over the events that had and were taking place. Who was this person or creature? What did it want? Why was it doing this to the Earth and its people?

Goku sighed and leant back against one of the many palm trees. He was feeling frustrated and for more than one reason. He hadn't had so many thoughts galloping through his brain before; he almost felt as though his head was gonna tip over from the weight of them all. One thing he was puzzled over was how come he couldn't really feel this being's energy level or Ki. Sure it could have been suppressed; but he couldn't feel anything. He closed his eyes gently. Maybe he just needed a time out and relax. Maybe then he could think straight and concentrate on this person's Ki.

"Hey" came a sudden gentle voice. Goku almost jumped off the ground and his eyes opened wide.

"Uh…uh-Princess...I-uh…Hi" he let out stupidly. She giggled at him and sat upon her knees just beside him. His heart beat like a drum possessed. Why was it so hot all of a sudden?

"Hi" she greeted a little more formally than him, "What are you doing?"

"Uh…just thinking" he replied quietly.

"Oh…about what's happening down there I guess. Do you know who it is?"

"No…not yet", Goku replied, "I can usually feel the person, but I can't right now for…some reason"

"What do you mean you can feel them?" Chichi asked quite interested.

"Well…um, Ya see everybody has a Ki – like an energy deep inside them"

"Really? Is that what makes you fly and shoot though walls?" Goku couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I guess so" he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She giggled once more.

"Can you show me this Ki?" she asked.

"Sure, ok" he said turning to her and crossing his legs. She got comfortable and watched as he put his hands together in his lap.

"You have to look deep inside yourself and find the energy" he told her, "And then…" he trailed off, a small rounded light suddenly appearing in the middle of his hands; causing Chichi's eyes to light up from the glow.

"Wow…that's amazing"

"Yeah, it sure is. Once you've mastered it you can fly, shoot Ki from your hands and…shoot through walls" he said with a small smile.

"You mean I could do that to?" she hoped.

"Of course, if you practiced" Her face lit up with an instant joy.

"Wow, this is so…wow!" she said laughing, "I didn't think it was possible…until I met you" she said quite softly; her onyx eyes beautifully gazing into his. She could see his confusion, yet there was something else about his eyes…they were questioning, yet there was something in them that told her…

"-Chichi darling" Falgon suddenly interrupted. Goku and Chichi both looked away from one another; Chichi staring up at her Fiancé with a quick smile.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"It's going to be dark in an hour; I think we should be heading to bed now" he demanded more than said. She swallowed; wondering if he had caught her staring at Goku like that. She bid Goku goodnight and walked off; Falgon remaining behind, his dark eyes fixed on the smaller man.

"I just want to warn you freak, she's my girl and nobody so much as looks at my girl like that, but me. Understood?" he hissed.

"Yes" Goku said quietly.

"Good, so stay away from her or you'll be dealing with me" he finished before walking after Chichi. Goku frowned and leant back against the palm tree. What a jerk! He was only looking at her, what harm was that doing? He suddenly gasped. Did that Falgon guy know what Goku was feeling? Did he have some Psychic powers? He decided he'd keep a good eye on that guy. He didn't like him anyway so it made good sense to keep an eye on him. Besides, he didn't really want to mess with him. He didn't want to upset Chichi in anyway at all. It seemed she liked him a lot so he would never try and take away her happiness, no matter how much it made him sad.

He stood up and stretched deciding he had thought way too much today and so it was time for bed. His poor brain needed a rest.

"Hey guys" Goku said as he walked up to them, "I'm heading to bed now"

"Heh heh so that was Chichi ey?" Roshi commented with a sly grin. Goku blushed madly and peered down at the ground as if it was something interesting.

"Yeah…"

"Ya know, if I was a few years younger I wouldn't mind a bit of her" Roshi said with a laugh. Goku blushed more if possible; his fingers twiddling together nervously.

"A few years younger! Are you insane? You really are an old pervert! You make me sick!" Bulma shouted at him.

"I love it when women get all riled up" Roshi said with a slight drool, but that was soon replaced with a red cheek when Bulma slapped him hard.

"Take no notice of him, man" Yamcha told his young friend, "Just get some sleep, maybe tomorrow we'll figure out what's going on down there" Goku's blush had subsided and he smiled.

"Alright" Goku replied, "Night guys" he said quickly as he headed inside. Once safely inside he let out a deep breath. Damn, why did he always go all sheepish and stupid like that? It was really stupid but yet…Kind of nice in a way. He shook his head.

"That's it! No more thinking!" he told himself as he marched straight to one of the guest rooms.

* * *

Hiseyes watched her cautiously as she talked with _him_. They were laughing gently together; his hands were all over her; his lips were delicately kissing her cheek. Goku swallowed down feelings that had never risen before. He felt hot; his veins almost boiling up. He felt…envy…jealously…hate.

He took his eyes from them, the darkness of them somewhat darker. He had been tortured like this all morning…it was almost too hard to bear. But why, Kami why? He had seen such affections between two people before, like Bulma and Yamcha! So why was it torturing him so? Why did he wish he was in that man's place? Why?

He wasn't supposed to be like this! He shouldn't be like this! She was taken and that was that! He had to get over it, end of story! He let out a frustrated sigh and glanced back to them. His eyes watched Falgon's every move. He was stroking and caressing her, his disgusting lips wanting to go on hers but she rejected it to Goku's delight.

He kept on staring; his eyes not blinking, his brow sweating and his heart pounding. He watched as Falgon let his fingers trace down her neck and side. Goku bit his lip; images of himself doing that to her appearing in his mind. He shook his head in anger. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Hey bro!" chirped Krillin who had sneaked up on him. Goku almost yelped at that and turned to face his best friend instantly.

"Yo….uh-what do you want?" Goku said quickly, trying to cover himself up.

"Um…I came to see you" Krillin said slowly, "You ok? Your sweating" Krillin pointed out. Goku panicked.

"It's…uh-Just…a little hot, don't ya think?" Goku said, looking up at the sky for effect.

"I guess" Krillin said slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, just a little hot, that's all. Well, gotta go, gotta get out of this heat" he said laughing nervously and walking off hastily. With every step his heart pounded madly; his eyes upon her as he made his way to Kami's Palace. She smiled at whatever her fiancé just said and then quickly stole a moment to look at Goku who was hurrying inside. They exchanged looks; Goku's eyes quickly darting from hers and to the main door. Seriously, how much more torture did the God's plan on giving him? He never felt so relieved to be indoors once he got there.

* * *

Another day had gone, and still no sign of this being. It had all fallen silent down on Earth. The one responsible for the Earthquake had seeked a hiding place it seemed.

"Hmm" came a thoughtful mumble from the Guardian's green wrinkled lips.

"What is it Lord Kami?" questioned Tien who stood next to the Namek.

"It's all a bit clouded down there right now" he said, referring to the Earth below, "There has been so much loss, so much death and despair" Tien bowed his head.

"At least we have the Dragon balls" he guessed sadly.

"Yes. Let's hope this someone doesn't pull a stunt like that again" Kami said.

"Yeah…but then again, it would be easier to find him if he did" added in Yamcha who approached the Guardian.

"Maybe so, but we have to try and find him or her without getting the inhabitants of this planet involved" Kami told him. Yamcha nodded.

"I know" he sighed, "I just wish it would be easier. What is he hiding for anyway?"

"He's probably planning an attack" Tien guessed, leaving Kami only to nod.

Chichi sat upon the balcony wall and watched in awe as Goku trained alone below. He was punching and kicking the air, his ligaments moving almost too fast for her to see.

"Amazing, isn't he" Bulma stated as she leant on the wall, her eyes peering down at the young boy before them.

"Yes, he's quite something. I've never met anybody like him" Chichi replied not taking her eyes off him.

"I hadn't met anyone like him until I found him either"

"You found him?" Chichi repeated giving Bulma who full attention.

"Yes, I found him as a child. His grandfather had been killed by a monster and so he was all alone in the woods. I decided to let him come along on my journey to find the Dragon balls because he was so strong. He came in quite handy" she said with a grin.

"And how old was he?" Chichi questioned.

"I thought he was only about 8, turned out he was 12" she said with a giggle.

"Wow…only 12 years old"

"Yep and he was the strongest person I ever met and even knew of. Nothing stopped him. He's always been that way though. He won't let anything defeat him. If he has a problem he'll get through it, even if he has to go through someone to do it" Bulma said with a smile, "He's so innocent though, and naive. He wouldn't harm a fly if he didn't have to" she giggled again, "And he's so handsome" Chichi laughed nervously and turned her head away to avoid eye contact with Bulma. She suddenly felt really warm and her cheeks were flushing up. That wasn't good.

"Aah…I see you've noticed to" Bulma said, catching on" Chichi's eyes widened.

"Wha…what? N-no!" she defended.

"And you're stuttering! You so like him!" Chichi gasped and put her hands on her hips.

"I do not….l-like him! How dare you say that! I am engaged you know and I'm very uh-happy to be to!" she countered, her face still flushed but seeming quite serious.

"Alright, alright, no need to get all assy on me Princess, I was joking!" Bulma said trying to cover up her chuckle. Chichi frowned to herself and looked away from Bulma. Was it really that obvious that she liked the guy?

* * *

Goku threw a few more punches before deciding to continue with his press ups.

"Just 1,000 more to go" he said with a grin as he crouched down into position.

"You think you're real clever don't you" a deep masculine voice stated calmly. Goku stopped his ministrations and pulled back up.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked clueless.

"Don't play dumb, I know you're trying to impress her! So let me get it through to you one last final time! She's_ my_ girl! Not _yours_! _Mine_! So you better quit this act right now!" Falgon shouted in annoyance. Goku thought about what he just said…'trying to impress her?' he wondered and quickly gazed up at Chichi then back at the man before him. 'Why was she staring at him?' Goku frowned at the taller man.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about! I train like this everyday!" He defended himself. Falgon let out a big laugh as if he was someone big and clever.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh"

"Um…I just did" Goku said naively; his innocent clueless expression perched back on his face. Falgon was getting irritated now.

"Listen clown, you're not funny! So don't try and be funny! I'm giving you one more warning! Stay away from her! Don't even look at her! If you so much as peek I'll rip your eyes out got it!" he threatened as if he was someone big and bad. Goku couldn't help but laugh inwardly. This guy really had no idea who he was talking to.

"Alright, I got it" he said, obeying the man's orders.

"Good" Falgon spat before storming off.

Goku sighed. That was the second time now, and this time he seriously didn't have Chichi on his mind at all. He sighed again, his eyes peeking up at the Princess who only stared back in question. He gave a small smile before walking off to train somewhere else. This had to stop he thought to himself. Not only was he getting himself in trouble, but he was getting all worked up over it. And he sure as hell didn't want to go through what he did the previous morning. That was worse than having Piccolo rip his heart out…and that was saying something.

He grumbled once he reached the palm trees and quickly continued with his exercises. Now he knew what Yamcha and Krillin meant when they talked about girls. They were frustrating and confusing and they were damn right annoying to make him feel like this. He laughed, he had only just started to get into girls (well at least he thought) and already they were frustrating him.

"Ah well, guess that's part of growing up" he guessed before resuming his press ups.

**

* * *

WOO a long crappy chapter for you all! I haven't much inspiration lately but I just had to update this fic! I'm so behind and slacking! I'm sorry people! Next chapter though, I know will be a good one and I am actually looking forward to writing it! So, until then byes! Don't flame too much! XD**

**Kami bless!**


	8. The Need Erupts

A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_The need erupts_

* * *

The Earth was silent for the next few days. There was so sign of the evil being and there were no attacks. Kami still made the warriors stay at the Lookout. It was better to be safe than sorry he told them. 

The afternoon was drawing in fast and the large group were seated upon the tiled ground, a small warming fire in the centre of them. Kami and Mr Popo had settled inside, the King also. Goku was sat with his legs crossed, a look of boredom on his face as he watched the burning logs before him crackle and hiss. Bulma was sat beside him, nattering on to Chichi about her life and any other un-important things. Goku stole a quick gaze at Chichi and couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed as though Bulma was scaring her with her blabbering mouth. He knew how Chichi felt. No matter what Bulma was doing, that mouth of hers was always moving. How did she have the energy to talk so much? Was she really a witch to?

"Right Goku?" Bulma suddenly questioned him. It took a few seconds for Goku to realise she was talking to him and he quickly straightened up.

"What?" he asked; the innocent curious look on his face. The two girls giggled at him.

"Your so cute Goku" Bulma mused, her fingers pinching his cheek affectionately like he was a baby or something. Chichi stared at him, a small smile on her face. He really was cute. She hadn't met such a cute guy before. He laughed lightly and pulled away from Bulma, a small blush on his cheeks. Boy was he handsome Chichi thought with a sigh.

Goku caught her gaze and decided to play it safe and just turn away. He could see her in the corner of his eye and saw her small smile fade. He had to turn away though; he was fed up of that Falgon man threatening him. He didn't want to get her in trouble either.

"So Goku my man, Krillin tells me you have something for a special someone" Yamcha suddenly interrupted with a wink at him. Goku tilt his head to the side in wonder.

"I have something?" he questioned. Yamcha slapped his head at Goku's naivety.

"In other words, you really like a certain girl. Ya know what I mean? A girl you _Really_ like" he said with a chuckle. Goku's jaw nearly went through the tiles. A huge blush fashioned on his face and sweat was forming rather quickly on his brow. They all laughed at him and Krillin could only wince. He wasn't expecting Yamcha to do that. He had told Yamcha that Goku liked a girl. He was glad he hadn't told Yamcha who it was. But he sure felt guilty now.

"Well?" Yamcha continued.

"Wow Goku, since when?" Bulma joined in with a huge smile. Goku could only stare at her in shock.

"I…uh…um…well….er" he stuttered in embarrassment. Hey all giggled at him again.

"Awe!" Bulma cooed, her arms wrapping around him, "My little Goku is all grown up and in love!" she said sweetly.

"So, you want to tell us who it is?" Yamcha questioned once more. They all stared at him, their eyes like fires, burning into him making him feel all hot and uneasy. But he didn't stare back. His eyes turned and landed gracefully on _her_.

Chichi couldn't help but laugh when the others laughed. She wondered what lucky girl had won his pure heart. But…now he was looking at her…

Her mouth opened slowly in shock and she could only stare back at him.

Falgon caught the eye contact and angrily he took Chichi by her arm and dragged her up with him.

"You have to be joking!" He almost hissed, his eyes glaring down at the younger man. Goku nearly died.

"Falgon let me go you idiot!" Chichi demanded as she tried to pull out of her fiancé's grasp.

"No! I will not let you go! Don't you see? That _freak_ has fallen in love with you!" he bellowed above her, suddenly turning his attention to Goku, "I warned you enough times brat! I told you to leave her alone! She's my girl! Why the hell would she want you anyway? Look at you! You're a freak of nature! You're a disease!"

"Falgon that's not true!" Chichi shouted at him.

"Hey, how about you shut up!" Yamcha shouted at the man, "He's my friend and he's more than you'll ever be!"

"Really? Don't make me laugh! The only thing he can do is destroy things! He's nothing compared to me or any man! He never will be either!" Chichi could feel tears in her eyes as they all began to shout and argue. 'Oh Kami, help' she thought. But as Goku suddenly stood up, everyone closed their mouths.

There was complete silence between the group as Goku let his eyes miserably scan over his friends.

"Don't fight my battle for me" was all he said gently before looking at a teary eyed Chichi and walking away.

"That's it, keep walking you coward!" Falgon told him as Goku slowly walked away. That was the last time anyone saw him that evening.

* * *

The stars that night were shining ever so brightly, their twinkling reflecting in Goku's eyes whilst he stared up at them. He was upon one of the balconies, his face down and his usual happy smile gone. Why did he feel so sad? Was he meant to be punished for having feelings for someone? Feelings he wished he didn't have! 

He frowned angrily. Damn everything! Why did he have to feel like this? Everything was fine until she came along! He should never have gone to that stupid banquet! No matter how delicious the food was, he should have stayed with Master Roshi and Krillin! It made him sick to his stomach thinking about her. It was like he had eaten way too much or something terribly rotten. Yet…it made him feel so good. Her smile, her smell, her very existence…it was all overwhelming. It gave him such pleasure to see her and to breathe her in; to drink in her every part.

He shook his head, a small blush appearing again! He hadn't blushed so much in his life. Sure he had a few times before when Bulma or Lunch got a bit too close to him or Master Roshi made him watch strange videos. But thinking about it now…they weren't so strange. He had heard of "sex" before and he knew pretty much what it was. He had seen it enough times on Roshi's television to know. But actually doing it was a different story. How did a guy go about doing that? And why? It seemed really odd looking and it looked like it hurt, so why do it?

"Weird couple things I guess" he mumbled to himself. Then he wondered if that's what that Falgon guy did to Chichi. His frown deepened at the thought of it, a streak of jealously striking his spine. He had never been jealous before and wasn't sure what to do with it. But he definitely didn't like it. He concluded that girls were definitely witches and decided that he'd leave it at that. Well, until he went to bed and _she_ entered his mind again.

He was about to get up and go to bed when the door creaked open…and in came Chichi. Oh noddles! He cursed mentally as she slowly walked up to his turned back. It was just typical for her to have walked in at that moment.

"Hey" she said quietly in that gentle voice of hers. He couldn't help but smile lightly at her.

"Hey" he returned a little louder. She leant up against the balcony on which he sat and looked at him.

"Are you aright?" she questioned slowly. Good question. Was he alright?

"Yeah, I guess so" he murmured, his eyes darting from star to star in the midnight sky. Silence reached them as they both awkwardly tried to watch the stars instead of each other. She wondered what he was thinking….and he wondered the same thing.

"Listen", she began "I'm sorry about Falgon. He's been acting like a jerk lately and I don't know why. I'm really sorry for what he said. You didn't disserve that" she told him softly, her concerned eyes watching for his reaction.

"Why apologise for him? He was only telling the truth" Goku stated quietly; his eyes still watching the glowing orbs in the sky. Chichi wasn't sure how to respond to that. So…he did _love_ her? Was that what he was saying? She licked her dry lips, suddenly very nervous around him. What should she do? Tell him that she couldn't love him back because of Falgon? Or tell him that she…..

She paused her thoughts. Was she just going to say…she loved him to? She swallowed. She was going to say that. But did she mean it?

"Chichi…I'm sorry" Goku blurted out to her surprise. His eyes caught hold of hers, a sense of regret coming from him, "I should never have let this happen. You and Falgon are happy together. I should never have-" she silenced him with her finger, her mouth uttering out a small "sh" to quiet him. All that could be heard was their gentle breathing; his he swore was getting that much heavier from her touch.

Her dark shining oval eyes gazed gently into his. His longingly gazed back, his breath gently caressing her fingers as she slowly let them descend down his lips and to his chin with gentle touches. Her hand then caressed his cheek, cupping it and stroking it softly whilst their eyes remained in contact. She leant her head towards his, her tongue moistening her lips from their dryness.

"Chichi" he quietly gasped as her nose touched his.

"It's ok" she whispered affectionately; her hand still caressing his face, "Its ok"

She advanced on him again, his innocent expression remaining as he let her. Her lips slowly brushed over his, a tingling feeling erupting from both of them at this new contact. Her lips pressed a little firmer against his; his eyes widening slightly, a little un-sure of what to do. He had seen people kissing before, namely Bulma and Yamcha, but he had never done it himself, nor thought about it. This was all strangely new to him but he felt as though it was something good.

He closed his eyes like her and kissed her back. It was a little clumsy and a little shaky, but what could you expect from someone who hadn't kissed before? She almost smiled within the kiss, happy that he wanted this as much as her. It lingered on for a few more seconds before they pulled away for a moment. Their noses were almost glued together, their eyes the same as they stared at one another. But she noticed there was something different about his gaze now. That innocence was half gone, something else taking its place.

He swallowed down his nerves; a sudden urge erupting; a sudden desire. He suddenly cupped her cheeks with his large warm hands, surprising her with how soft they really were. His eyes gazed into hers before closing and his lips made contact with hers again. It was a lot firmer than the first kiss, but his lips were so soft and heavenly she didn't care how rough he wanted to be. She kissed him back just as hard, their lips slowly moving together, passionately like she had never been kissed before.

Goku wasn't sure how he was doing this and remaining sane but he just felt this was what he had to do and that it was right. He always did what felt right, that was the way he was and he would most likely be like that forever.

His heart was beating like something possessed in his muscled chest as he felt her tongue sliding across his upper and bottom lip. She tried to force his mouth open, and he let her have her way, curious of what she was going to do. Her tongue licked his teeth and rolled over his tongue that lay unmoving, the sensation that was building was amazing. He returned the favour by copying her actions and rolling his tongue over hers, a small moan escaping her hot mouth as he did. Her hands slid down onto his chest where she held onto him almost urgently, his hands possessively on her cheeks making the kiss that much deeper and that more fervent.

But his innocence suddenly got the better of him and he removed his lips from hers unexpectedly. He caught his breath, his eyes wide and ashamed at what he just did.

"I shouldn't have done that" he said to her, swallowing down his guilt.

"But Goku" she tried to reason.

"No I can't. I don't care how much I don't like Falmon or Flagon or whatever his name is, I can't do this to him. You're a fiancé Chichi" he told her, now looking at her. She couldn't reply to that. What could she have said anyway? What he said was the truth and boy didn't she know it. He jumped off the balcony and landed beside her. He swallowed, apologised once more then hastily left her presence without looking back. She only sat there alone; sadness over coming her. Should she tell him the truth?

* * *

Goku pulled back the thin covers on his bed and sat on the edge as he removed his shoes. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He had never been kissed like that before, maybe on the cheek by Bulma, but not like that. He touched his lips with his fingertips. They still felt all tingly and moist from her treatment and he couldn't help but wish she'd do it again. 

"Wow, what is up with me?" he asked himself aloud, "I have never wanted something like this before" he mumbled, letting his face lean on his hands in thought. He kind of wished that this evil down on Earth would come out of his hiding place so Goku could get away from this 'desire' and go fight instead. That would get his mind of her for sure. Then they would all go home and she would be gone for good.

"Maybe physically…but not mentally" he thought sadly. His eyes widened…wow, since when did he use such language? Boy oh boy this was getting stranger and stranger. Look what this woman was doing to him!

There was a sudden quiet knock on the door; disturbing him and his crazy thoughts.

"Um…come in" he said. The door quietly creaked open and he nearly fainted.

"Can I come in for a minute?" she asked quietly, a look of sadness on her face. Goku wondered what was wrong.

"Um…sure…o-ok" he stuttered, his brow sweating already as she entered the room. She walked half way to him and stopped; her expression one of deep concentration. Goku stood up; quite concerned with what was wrong with her and decided to approach her.

"What is it?" he questioned lightly. Her eyes gazed up at him.

"It's everything, Goku. You have no idea how I feel. You have no idea what it's like to be forced to love when you aren't in love" she almost whimpered. Goku scratched his head in confusion.

"I, I don't understand? You're forced to love? Who?"

"Falgon!" she told him, "He was chosen for me when I was 16. I had no choice but to be with him"

"Why?" Goku asked

"Because I'm a princess! Because my father is the King and I must obey him. It's just the way things are" she said, pausing for a moment.

"But I thought you…um love him" Goku thought.

"No, I don't love him. I can't say I like him all that much either. He's the complete opposite of what I want, and it's not fair that I can't have what I want"

"What do you want?" he asked her quietly.

"You" she stated gently, "I want you, Goku. Ever since I met you I wanted you to be the man I was to wed…not Falgon" Goku slowly let it all register in his mind. So…she liked him? She liked him like he liked her?

"I couldn't stop thinking about you when you had left after saving me and my village. I was even comparing you to Falgon! It was torture for me; I just wanted so badly to see you again! I know we hadn't known each other long, but I felt like I was missing something within me when you were gone. I felt incomplete, I felt lonely, I felt…invisible" she exclaimed, the tears coming in her eyes. Oh Kami, Goku begged she wouldn't cry. He hated it when girls would cry. When Bulma cried it always made him feel really bad.

"I need you Goku, and I need to know if you feel that way to" He gulped. He really did feel that way. Everything she said was exactly how he felt…well, apart from the Falgon part of course. Her eyes remained on him, searching for an answer. He took a deep breath.

"Chichi…I….well….ya see….I-er do….ya know, feel…er" he stopped; frustrated with the fact he couldn't say one simple thing! She couldn't help but giggle at him. He blushed with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Eh heh" was all he could manage out.

"It's ok. I think I know what you were going to say" He took his hand from his head, slightly startled when she approached his body; her eyes staring into his again.

"But Chichi-" he tried to reason, her fiancé on his mind.

"No Goku! I don't care if this is wrong! I don't care about Falgon! I love you" she gently mouthed, her soft petal lips gently brushing across his. He was slightly startled by the sudden kiss but he wasn't going to complain. Her touch and her lips made him feel so good…it made him feel something he hadn't felt before. And he was always willing to try something new out…kissing now being that something new.

She pulled back to his disappointment a small smile etched on her face. He wondered why she stopped but instead of questioning, he took the situation into his own hands. He grasped her cheeks and planted his lips onto hers, quite forcefully but pleasurably. She happily kissed back and professionally moved her mouth with his; her hands massaging his scalp sensually. They moaned in union as their tongues battled; the taste and feel overwhelming.

Falgon had never kissed her like this before. He was always rough and insensitive, and he wasn't even passionate about it. But Goku…she could tell already that he was perfect. Just the way his shaky hands would caress her and his unfamiliar lips would kiss her…she had never felt so high in the clouds.

She inched away from him; their lips parting, a cute but confused expression on Goku's face. Why did she stop when it was feeling so good? Just what was she doing? He was new to all this and it sure was getting confusing. But he soon understood what she was up to as she slowly unzipped the side of her gown and let it fall down her lithe upper body and pool at her hips. Goku's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He had the urge to turn away in embarrassment and shame, but her expression kept him staring. His face was flushed up intensively as he let his eyes wander over her chest and down her toned stomach. He hadn't seen such perfection. He had seen Bulma naked once before; by accident might he add (memories of flying objects hitting his poor skull come into view), but Chichi was a lot more…what was it…stronger looking. Her skin looked so soft…he wanted to touch it…and he wondered what her breasts were like to. Master Roshi had taught him all about them, and how much he would learn to like them. Was this now? Was this when he would learn to like them?

She approached him nervously; this new to her as much as it was to him. Falgon had never seen her naked before and so she was just as embarrassed. He gulped at her close contact as she took his large powerful hands in her small fragile ones.

"It's ok" she said, reassuring herself as well as him, "you can touch me" she whispered. She guided his hands with hers and placed them above her chest where she slowly slid them down and over her rising chest. Goku bit his lip as his hands touched her breasts. They were so soft and tender he thought as he stopped her hands and gently squeezed them in curiosity. She moaned softly; enjoying the gentle touches so Goku carried on doing it, his squeezing becoming harder and more pleasurable to her.

She took his face in her hands as her mouth ravished his passionately. It was his turn to moan as her hands un-tucked his t-shirt and sensually she rubbed her hands up his stomach and over his well defines chest. She couldn't believe how well formed his body was; but then again he was really strong.

She lifted up his shirt and let it drop to the ground; his hands not so shaky now as he assisted her with removing her gown the whole way.

Kami only knew how he felt right now. He wasn't quite sure what was happening and he knew it was probably wrong, but he felt such a need, such a desire, he couldn't keep it caged in anymore. He had wanted to have her in his arms for so long now, he had craved for it, he had dreamt of it…now he was getting it and so much more.

She quickly pulled him down on top of her upon the guest bed; their lips latched together in a hot passion, her clad in only her panties, him in his boxers. Their hands roamed freely yet cautiously over each other's bodies, moans, groans and gasps erupting from their throats as they kissed, licked and nipped at one another's skin. This was just the beginning of what was to happen during the night…but looking through their window within the shadows, two envies dark eyes watched in anger as their love making began…

**

* * *

EEW what a pervert he is! XD oops…gave it away. (Gasp) who was that watching at the end there? (So obvious but oh well) He was supposed to be in bed! How dare he! XD Anyways, sorry for the long wait, had no inspiration to update any of my fics. Only just about managed this one. I suppose this chapter could have been better but it's about average I suppose. And before anyone comments on how un-naïve Goku was with the whole "sex" thing, come on, the guy lived with Roshi for long enough. He knows about sex…it's just doing it that is new to him. He isn't thick though, Goku is a smart character, just naïve sometimes and so that's why he seems so clueless. I hate it when people say he's so dumb and put him across as the thickest shit in the world. He bloody aint so leave him alone people! (Takes a deep breath) Ok Gosha enough ranting, your back is hurting remember? But it was hard to write this chapter mind, I was trying to keep him innocent, yet let his 'Saiyan' side come out a little more, ya know? Yeah…Okays review please! Tell me your wonderful thoughts! Thank you! **

**Kami bless!**


	9. The Disappearance

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_The Disappearance_

* * *

His eyes had been open for the past hour; his mind flooded with thoughts – thoughts he had never thought of before. To the side of him was the sleeping Princess, her hair was tangled up around her head, a content glow enveloping around her. His eyes captured her sleeping form; a small smile forming on his lips. Last night had been indescribable…it was something he hadn't experienced or felt before. It was almost like a battle or a spar – it was new, exciting, breath taking, something that turned him on in a way he had never been turned on before.

He let his eyes wander down to his lower abdomen which was covered in a thin white sheet. Such pleasures and even knowledge came from last night. 'Sex' was what Yamcha called it, a 'romp' or a 'roll' was what Master Roshi called it and 'making love' was what Chichi had called it. Thinking about it, Chichi's was a much nicer way of saying it.

He took hold of his mating tool in wonder. It was strange, he thought, how it occurred – 'it' being the strange 'rising-ness' of his private part. Sure, it had happened before, like when he was cold or over excited or even sometimes for no reason at all. Chichi told him it was meant to happen; meaning that he was attracted to her and that he wanted her. And he did.

He had never wanted something before; he had never desired or even needed to have something before. It was bizarre yet oddly pleasurable 'wanting' Chichi. He stretched his arms and let out a yawn; deciding he would get up and let Chichi rest. After all, it was a tiring experience and he sure was hungry.

* * *

An hour later he found himself sat at the kitchen table; Mr Popo unloading mountains of food in front of him. Goku drooled uncontrollably. He always loved Popo's food. 3 years of training there taught him that. Within a matter of minutes the food was gone, just 2 lonely Sushi rolls remained, and that's when Chichi entered.

They exchanged looks; both receiving a warm smile from the other as she sat herself down opposite him.

"Would you like something to eat? The oven is still hot" asked Mr Popo with a welcoming smile.

"No thank you, these Sushi Rolls will do just fine, if Goku can part with them that is" she said with a chuckle. Goku laughed nervously.

"No, go ahead. I'm stuffed for now!" he told her with a big grin. She smiled sweetly at him and began to eat.

A belch and a yawn later and Goku was busy doing his morning exercises outside; Yamcha and Krillin enjoying a small spar themselves. Tien was lost in his meditation whilst Bulma gently chatted to Lunch and Chaoutzu. Moments later the King and his daughter emerged; the King's expression was one of curiosity, hers one of worry.

"Has anyone here seen Lord Falgon?" questioned the king curiously, his eyes scanning the area.

"Wasn't he with you?" Bulma asked; her eyes on Chichi. Chichi swallowed.

"Um, well…he was…" Well, she _thought_ he was, but how could she be 100 percent sure? She was with Goku after all. Goku suddenly became uncomfortable.

"Maybe he went back down to Earth?" Yamcha suggested.

"Not without telling someone, surely. Besides, It's too dangerous down there, he knows that" Lunch reminded them. Tien rose from his meditation.

"Well, we haven't had any sign of danger on Earth for the past few days. He should be fine if he returned to Earth" Chichi bit her lip. Tien may have been right…but, why did Falgon leave in the first place? Did he just go to get something or do something? Or…she gulped, a stab of guilt impaling her.

Did he know?

Did he see her with Goku last night? She twisted her fingers around feeling really bad. What if he did see them? What if he was heart broken? She felt terrible…she cheated on him…she literally cheated on him. How could she? How could she sleep with Goku when she was engaged to him? He didn't disserve that…

But…she just couldn't stop herself. No matter what Falgon was or what wonderful things he could give her, she just didn't love him. She tried to love him, Kami only knows how hard she tried, but she just couldn't fall for him. She only agreed to marry him because of the fact she had to and also to keep her father happy. She had to marry someone in order to take over her father when he stepped down from the throne.

"Why would he have gone anyway?" questioned Bulma curiously.

"Goku, have you seen him?" asked the King. Goku swallowed uneasily.

"N-no…sir. I haven't…" he replied nervously. The King looked down at the ground in thought. Just where was he?

* * *

Dragging his feet the tall dark man pulled himself along the dirt track; his dark features merging with those of the forest. He felt lost in a sense, lost in a way that he hadn't felt before.

"How could she?" he whispered. 'She' was meant to be his, 'she' was meant to be marrying him! Just what had he done wrong? Had he over-cared or over-protected her? Had he not given her enough gifts or treasures? He shook his head and stopped his walking. Whatever he lacked in; Goku sure made up for it.

He growled. That no good bastard! How dare he ruin his life! How dare he steal his love! If he hadn't turned up, Chichi wouldn't have gotten mixed up with him. He balled up his hand into a fist and punched at the tree, the bark sending pain up his arm; yet he seemed unfazed by it.

"I'll get you" he murmured.

"Oh yes…yes you will" whispered a deep mysterious voice. Falgon's head shot up and he spun around.

"Who's there?" he demanded, "Show yourself!" he shouted; something big emerging from the shadows of the trees. Falgon's mouth hung low, his eyes lighting up with fear at what he saw.

"Who-who are you? What…are you?" he asked in a quiet tone. The dark creature moved closer; a smirk revealing white fangs.

"My name is Ladzhou" he hissed, the smirk not leaving his slimy features, "And after hearing your…troubles, I think I am your new best friend" he spoke hoarsely.

"Puh! New best friend? Please, just go away. I don't need your help" Ladzhou requested harshly; about to turn away. When he turned he jumped in fright as Ladzhou was right in front of him.

"Kami! How the hell did you do that?" He shouted. Ladzhou smirked once more.

"Let's just say I am gifted"

"Yeah…gifted…" Falgon repeated sarcastically.

"Tell me…" Ladzhou began, "Tell me about this inconsiderate male who has ruined your life"

"He's a jerk! That's what he is! He stole my fiancé away from me and my respect! I just want to crush him and send him to Hell!"

"I see…does this man have a name?"

"He's no man! He's an alien! Yeah, his name's Goku…Son Goku!" Ladzhou's eyes began to enlighten with an excited flame. Falgon continued to ramble; but Ladzhou heard none. Son Goku…he was the one he had come for. He was the one he had come to destroy…

"I just wanna rip his neck off and-"

"Yes! Yes, I get the point" Ladzhou interrupted. He snaked his arm around Falgon's broad shoulders and brought him closer.

"You see, my new friend, I to have a grudge against young Son Goku"

"Why, what did he do to you?" Falgon asked.

"Let's just say he hurt me in a way no one had ever hurt me before…and I need to repay him…and I think I have the perfect idea"

"Oh, yeah?" Falgon asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh yes. I have the prefect plan to bring him to his knees" he hissed before laughing evilly.

* * *

Chichi sadly sighed as she leant upon the balcony; her eyes scanning the lookout grounds. She felt terrible. She couldn't stop thinking about Falgon and how she could have hurt him. What was she going to do, or say? There was a creak from the door that made her turn her head.

"I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but I wanted to see if you were ok" Goku said sweetly. She smiled weakly.

"I do want to see you"

"But…after everything I've done. After what Falgon has now done, because of me"

"What? This isn't your fault! This is my fault! I'm the one who's supposed to be marrying him! I'm the one who did wrong!" she told him; tears filling up in her eyes.

"Maybe, but I knew you were his, I should have never made a move!"

"What does it matter…he's hurt now…probably heart broken" she almost sobbed, "How could I be so cruel?" she cried. Goku walked closer and let her hold onto him; her face buried into his chest as she gently sobbed. His face was sad as she cried upon him. He hated to see or hear her cry…it was like pulling the wings from an Angel.

They remained quiet for a minute or so; her sobs slowly ceasing, his heart slowly dropping.

"Do you miss him?" he asked sadly. She raised her head from his chest; her onyx eyes glistening from the tears.

"No…" she whispered, "I don't miss him. I know that sounds cold, But I don't miss him or even love him" she told him truthfully; "I'm just really worried about him" Goku nodded, agreeing slightly with her. He did wonder where Falgon was and what he was doing. He did want to know if he was ok; it was the way he was.

"Listen" Goku spoke gently, "If it makes you feel better, first thing tomorrow I will go and find him" Goku told her with a small smile.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course" he replied. She smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace,

"Thank you, Goku" she whispered against him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Your welcome"

**

* * *

Heh heh! Another update! Are you happy? XD I actually liked this chapter. It was kind of cute. Any who, I have started on the next one so I shall try and get that up sometime soon! Thanks for being patient! And please Review!**

**Kami bless**


	10. Just Some Reassurance

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_Just Some Reassurance_

* * *

The sounds of early morning birds entered Chichi's ears as she tried to sleep amongst the soft silk blankets of the bed. She groaned in annoyance as they continued to chirp and call to other birds. But her annoyance and irritation was short lived as a strong warm arm wrapped around her. She relaxed and smiled within his Heavenly grasp.

"Good morning, Goku" she said gently; her body moving slightly so she could look at him. He smiled sleepily and yawned, making her giggle.

"Morning'" he mumbled, a small grin on his face. She smiled once again and gently kissed his cheek making his smile widen and a small blush to appear on his cheeks. She laughed some more.

"Boy am I tired, and really hungry to" Chichi blushed; remembering what they had done yet again last night. Even though she was worried about Falgon, she just couldn't help but not resist Goku. It was just the same for him to. And they had to admit, it wasn't as clumsy and strange as it was the first time. They had gotten better at it now, and that made it more enjoyable for them.

Chichi grinned like a clown and cuddled into Goku's warm chest. He smiled, quite affectionately and put an arm around her. He was getting used to this now, even though it was quite sudden. Of course, he wouldn't dare do anything of the sort outside, where others could see them. He would feel very uncomfortable with it. He wasn't a very affectionate person; he found it hard to get close to someone or to let someone get close to him. It was something that he couldn't change, even if he tried. He guessed it was because of his Grandpa. Ever since he lost him he kept a barrier of some sort around him; one that no one could break into. He didn't want to hurt like that again…not ever.

But, by taking in everything now, it seemed somehow that barrier was slowly breaking. He really liked her, there was no doubt about that, and he held such deep feelings for her, even deeper than those he had for his friends, and Krillin. No one had ever made him feel this way before. He didn't think such feelings were possible. Sure, he loved his Grandpa, but, it was so much different than this. It was like a whole new kind of 'love'. He wondered if Falgon felt this way about Chichi…

That suddenly reminded him that he had to go look for him today. It shouldn't be too hard, he knew how to feel people out, and he knew Falgon's Ki.

"Hey, Chichi. I think I better get up now, I'm going to look for Falgon, remember?" Chichi pulled away from him and nodded. She did remember. How could she not?

"I know" she replied quietly. Not sure what to say, Goku decided to get up and get dressed. He would have to leave pretty soon if he was to look for Falgon. He just wanted to get out there, find him and bring him straight back. It should be easy enough.

A few short hours later Goku was outside and ready to go. Tien and Yamcha decided they would escort him just in case of any run-ins with the so-called threat on Earth.

Krillin stood next to Bulma, a small uneasy expression on his face as he looked at the ground. Bulma noticed his expression and nudged him gently in wonder.

"What's up with you?" she asked. Krillin swallowed before looking up at her.

"Well, I guess I'm just worried, bout Goku going down there and all. Heh, plus I don't really want Tien and Yamcha to just leave me here ha-ha" he said nervously; his one hand rubbing the back of his head. Bulma frowned.

"And what's that supposed to mean? What's wrong with being stuck with me? Oh you are so pathetic I hope that freak down on Earth comes here and kicks your ass, asshole" she growled and stormed off. Krillin stood in bewilderment. He wasn't expecting that at all. He didn't mean it that way. What he was trying to say was he was worried about this thing coming to the lookout and if Yamcha, Goku and Tien were gone, he wouldn't be able to protect the girls by himself. Even if Kami was there, it seems that they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Girls. They are so strange" Krillin told himself.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Goku and the others still hadn't returned. Krillin was sat on the steps of the lookout; his mind elsewhere as he sat with his face resting in his palms.

"I wonder what's taking them so long" he thought out loud. Surely it didn't take this long to find one guy! Especially if he was human, Goku should be able to find him easy enough. Krillin sighed, "Maybe he went to get a bite to eat" he guessed.

* * *

Chichi gazed at her reflection in the mirror that stood before her. She had been sat at the vanity for more than twenty minutes….she was just staring at herself, thinking and calculating.

"What have I done?" she asked herself, "What have I become?" She closed her eyes, one delicate, innocent tear cascading down her face. She hated herself. She hated how she hurt her fiancé, she hated that fact that because of her actions her father would be disappointed and she also hated how she dragged Goku, an innocent boy, into this.

"Oh Kami what have I done?" she asked again; the sobs wanting to break free.

"My child, there is no need to cry" came a low, kind voice from behind. Chichi's eyes sprung open and widened at the sight of Kami through the mirror. She turned around to face the old God; her eyes afraid yet curious.

"Kami-Sama?" she whispered.

"Something tells me you are greatly troubled…the tears in your eyes and down your face only tells me more" Chichi looked away in shame.

"I've done such a terrible thing. I don't disserve to be here under the protection of you and Krillin…I don't disserve-" Kami silenced her with his finger to her mouth and gently he turned her to face him. He sat beside her; his long wooden stick resting up against the cupboard.

"Child, I am Earth's Guardian, and being Earth's Guardian is a hard and tiresome job. I have to make choices; choices that I sometimes wish I didn't have to make but I know that I must for the good of the Earth. I to feel such troubles. I to make mistakes. No one is perfect and no one ever will be" Chichi's face saddened some more.

"But it's my fault Kami. It's my fault Falgon left. Because of my selfishness…and my…foolishness, I have hurt him so much"

"Maybe being selfish isn't always a bad thing"

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"You love your father greatly, and I know you would do anything to keep him happy. You don't love Falgon, do you Chichi?" he told her more than asked her. She shook her head.

"No" she whispered.

"You only agreed to this marriage because it's what your father wanted. Now how can you say that's a selfish act?"

"Because Falgon thinks I loved him and now I've gone and…" she stopped herself from blurting anything more out. She couldn't tell Kami what happened between her and Goku.

"Now you've gone and fallen in love with Goku. I know" She looked at him in question.

"You know?"

"I am Guardian of the Earth. I know a lot of things, especially when it comes to my successful young student. He's quite an amazing boy". Chichi smiled.

"He is". Kami took her shaking hand.

"Look at me, Chichi" he told her gently, "You are far from selfish. You are always there for your people and for your King. You thrive to do what's right for your kingdom and for your family. For once, do something for yourself. For once, let yourself be happy instead of only trying to be happy for everybody else". Chichi's eyes looked deep into his. He was right. Oh Kami…he was right.

"You disserve all the happiness in the world. And if young Goku is the source of that happiness, don't be afraid to say so. No matter who you are or who he is, you cannot stop love. And I know that he loves you Chichi. I can feel it in my old bones. He's just as afraid as you are, all he needs is reassurance that everything will be alright. Just like you". He told her, squeezing her hand lightly, "And I reassure you, everything is going to be just fine". She smiled a bright smile; her eyes glistening from the tears that refused to fall. She embraced the old Namek tightly, a thank you she wasn't sure how to say. A smile cracked up on the old Guardian's face.

"Your welcome" he told her; his one arm comforting her. The embrace lasted a few more second before Chichi pulled away.

"You are a wise kind man, Kami. It's obvious why you're the Guardian of the Earth"

"Well, I do try" he said with a slight chuckle. Chichi chuckled to; her beautiful face coming back to life with happiness. However, her smile dropped just as quickly as it appeared.

"Kami?" she whispered. He held up his hand to get silence and he stood instantly. Chichi swallowed. Something was wrong. She watched him wearily as he walked across the room to the window.

"We have a visitor" he told her.

* * *

"Goku, are you sure about this? Maybe we should just go back to Kami's, this Falgon guy obviously isn't here" Yamcha told the smaller boy.

"He has to be! I felt him! He can't have just disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

"Not that it's a bad idea" Tien added in.

"Tien, you shouldn't think like that"

"Oh really, Goku. You can't deny it! You want him out of the picture to! He's suspicious, rude and arrogant and he has Chichi"

"I don't wanna talk about that ok" Goku said quite sternly. Yamcha's eyebrows rose.

"Wow, chill man! It's the truth isn't it? There's nothing wrong with it!"

"I just don't wanna talk about it. It's never…gonna work anyway…she's a Princess. I'm just…me" he said sadly. Yamcha put his arm around him for comfort.

"Gosh I've never seen you like this. You really like her don't you?" A small blush crept up on Goku's cheeks.

"I think I more than like her"

"Then who cares if she's a princess! You're so much better than that Fal-guy you need to go back up there and tell her!"

"I can't! She's a fiancée! They are gonna get married, right? I can't just….break that up! Besides, her father would go crazy…and he scares me" he said with big eyes.

"Well, alright, it's up to you. But let me warn you. You let her go, and you are going to loose the one thing you love so much in the world. It's now...or never. She can't wait for you forever Goku" Yamcha told him. Goku stood silently and watched as Yamcha walked past him. What if he was right?

**

* * *

Phew an update at last! Go me! So how was the chapter? I thought I would bring Kami into it a bit more because he's an awesome character! Reassurance, that's the key! XD! Please review everyone! Gosha loves you! Heehee!**


	11. The Past Is Present

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_The Past is Present_

* * *

After one last look Goku, Tien and Yamcha decided to head back to the Lookout. Their search was unsuccessful; there was no sign of Falgon and also no sign of this so-called threat. Goku let his face hang low as they flew towards the lookout. He couldn't stop thinking about Chichi and he couldn't stop thinking about what Yamcha said.

'_Well, alright, it's up to you. But let me warn you. You let her go, and you are going to loose the one thing you love so much in the world. It's now...or never. She can't wait for you forever Goku'_

Goku frowned. Damn he was so right. For once in his life he had found something that made him truly happy. Well, apart from fighting that was. But this was different. Even though fighting made him happy and gave him so much excitement and even a bit of fear, it was nothing compared to what she gave him.

Sure, he was afraid, he was worried and he was unsure of some things but he was so…

"Alive" Goku whispered to himself, a small smile on his youthful face, "Kami I feel so alive!", he almost shouted. That was it, he had to go back up there and tell her exactly how he felt and also tell her father to, no matter how scary he was. A huge smile played on Goku's face now. He couldn't wait to see Chichi!

* * *

Kami took his old battered wooden staff and stepped out of the dark enclosure of his lookout and into the sunshine. His kind, gentle smile from his previous talk had now vanished; now all that could be seen was a serious glare.

"Kami, sir what's going on? Are you alright?" Chichi questioned the Guardian, worry evident in her sparkling eyes.

"Go inside child" he told her bluntly. She stared at him in question. There was something wrong, that was obvious but she couldn't see what.

"But Kami" she tried to ask him.

"Please go inside Chichi" he told her with a demand. She thought it was best not to anger him so she did as she was told and went back inside to wait. She didn't know what she was going to be waiting for…but whatever it was she hoped it was going to be alright.

Kami still stood still, that blank yet serious expression playing on his features.

"I never expected to see you here again" he spoke out calmly, his eyes turning to focus on one of the nearby palm trees. A tall figure stepped out from the tree's shadow and grinned.

"My, Kami you're still living? Now isn't that amazing" he cackled at the old Namek.

"I thought you should crawl back into the hole in which you came" Kami told the creature.

"Maybe I will…but not until I have finished my business here on your planet".

"Whatever business you have with my planet you settle with me Ladzhou" Kami spoke in slight anger. Ladzhou smirked and closed his dark menacing eyes.

"I'm not here to settle anything with you, my dear Kami". Kami looked surprised.

"Then why have you returned?"

"I have unfinished business to deal with…a score to settle…blood to be repaid…revenge. I think you get it" Ladzhou spoke smoothly.

"Revenge? You and I settled our 'disagreement' long ago…who could you possibly have revenge for?" Suddenly Ladzhou appeared right in front of Kami; his tall dark and slender figure staring down at him.

"You know him well. In fact, I believe you taught him Martial Arts skills. Apparently he's a good student and reigning champion. Am I right Kami?"

"Goku" Kami whispered to himself.

"Yes, that's the boy" Ladzhou told him. Kami tried to search for the answer. What could Goku have possibly done?

"I don't understand. What has Goku done to you? He wasn't even born when you arrived here on Earth…it was way before his time!"

"Yes, yes you are right Kami! Very right you are!"

"Then tell me, Ladzhou! What is going on?"

"Goku, as you call him, is related to a man who I once fought long ago. He was a vicous, blood thirsty warrior, a man of pride…a man of loyalty. He and his disgusting race landed on my home planet and destroyed it inch by inch. His men killed my men and left our children to die…alone and helpless" Ladzhou turned his back on the elder, anger sizzling off his strong body.

"We were nothing to them. We were just toys they could play with. This man I speak of…he took away my home…he took away my family…he took away my will for peace and love".

"I understand your anger Ladzhou but what good is it to take it out on a boy who doesn't even know who he is?"

"Don't give me that rubbish, Namek!" Ladzhou snapped, turning to face Kami, "You know exactly what he is and who he is! You are just too afraid to admit it"

"I admit I have thought about the possibility but if he was one of them, how can he be so kind and so gentle? He is not ruthless, he is not vicious or blood thirsty".

"No…but he did have a tail" Kami stood quietly. Yes, as a child Goku did have a tail and he did have a strange power within him since day one.

"Even if you are right and he is one of them it doesn't matter! What happened then has nothing to do with Goku! You have no right to take your anger out on a child!"

"I have every right to crush him like a twig. And mark my words, I will! He is the last of that pathetic race and I'm not about to just let him walk free! He is poison…he is death"

"He is pure and innocent, I can assure you!" Kami countered back. Ladzhou smirked and grasped Kami by his clothing.

"I'm not a joker Kami, I don't like messing around and playing games. So let's make this easy for the both of us. Tell me where he is"

* * *

Chichi sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. What was taking Kami so long? The curiosity was killing her!

"I hope he's ok"

"Oh he will be just fine my darling" Chichi jumped up in fright at the familiar voice and turned to face someone who was far from a stranger.

"Falgon! Wh-where have you been? You've had us all worried!"

"Quit the crap talk Chichi, I'm not stupid" Chichi swallowed, "Besides, you don't have to worry. I'm not angry at you for what you have done"

"You're not?" Chichi asked in surprise.

"No, I'm actually quite happy. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Chichi asked becoming slightly frightened.

"Because I finally get what I want now. I finally get to get my revenge"

"Falgon, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to crush him Chichi! I'm going to crush him like a bug and you are going to help me!" Chichi backed away from his approaching form.

"What? You're crazy! What is wrong with you?"

"Oh I'm far from crazy my love. I've never felt so good. I've never felt so…alive" Chichi's eyes widened as she felt her back touch the cold hard wall.

"Please Falgon, don't do this! I'm begging you!" Falgon grasped her by her arm and pulled her to him, his face inches from hers.

"Now listen to me. This is how it's going to work! It's going to be nice and simple" he told her lustfully, his free hand slowly stroking up her leg, "Your going to be a good girl and come with me and your going to do everything that I tell you to do. Your not going to argue with me and your not going to tell me what to do, is that understood?" he demanded, grabbing hold of her face and making her look him in the eyes.

"I won't…I won't let you hurt him" she whispered.

"Don't worry…I will make sure it's only a little bit painful for him" he said before laughing and dragging her out of the back door with him. She screamed and called for Kami and Krillin…but it was no good. Krillin was unconscious upon the floor outside and Kami had no way to escape from the man who he had once considered as a friend.

* * *

An hour had passed and Goku could see the lookout just ahead.

"I can't wait to get some sleep" Yamcha mumbled with a yawn.

"Yeah, and I'm quite hungry to" Tien added in. The two laughed at each other and turned to look at Goku and they both suddenly stopped flying and turned back to look at Goku.

"Goku what's wrong?" Yamcha asked him.

"It's Kami. Something is wrong with Kami"

"What do you mean? Is he hurt because I don't feel that he is?" Tien questioned, his large hand coming to rest on Goku's shoulder.

"No…but I think something has happened and….wait" he suddenly said, "Oh no"

"What is it? Spill it!" Yamcha demanded.

"Chichi's not at the lookout anymore!" he shouted in fear.

Moments later the trio landed on the white tiles of Kami's home and immediately they ran up to the Namek who stood overlooking the Earth below, the King, Bulma, Lunch and Krillin beside him, Bulma's parents and a frightened Oolong and Pu'ar behind them.

"Kami what's going on?" Yamcha questioned straight away.

"An old friend has paid me a small visit. Yet, he didn't visit for the reason I thought"

"I'm lost, if he's a friend why all the long faces?"

"He _was_ a friend Yamcha. I don't think I can call him a friend anymore. A great evil has corrupted his once pure heart and now he is out for revenge"

"Revenge? Kami what do you mean?" Tien asked. Kami turned to face Goku and so did everyone else.

"He has come for you Goku"

"Why me? Do I even know him?"

"No, you do not know him. But your father did"

"My…father?" Goku questioned in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I have a lot to tell you Goku. You're not going to like most of what I'm going to tell you but it's time you know the truth!"

"Ok but it's going to have to wait Kami! I want to know where Chichi is!"

"She's gone!" Krillin told his best friend.

"What? Where? Why?" Goku panicked. No one answered him. Goku frowned hard and walked up to Kami, his eyes gazing right into his. Kami could see the anxiety and the fear but what really frightened Kami was the anger and the frustration he saw in the boy's eyes.

"Kami, I won't ask you again. Where is she?" he demanded in a dangerous whisper.

"I can answer that" spoke a deep male voice from behind the group. The warriors all turned to face the stranger who was perched up against one of the trees. Kami gasped and Goku's frown deepened.

"Piccolo"

**

* * *

Woo its coming along now XD. What do you think? Is the plot getting good? I hope it is anyway. Please tell me your thoughts won't you! I appreciate every single one of your comments! I will be updating again shortly! Go me! Kami bless!**


	12. He has been summoned

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

_He has been summoned_

* * *

The fire crackled and hissed whilst the group upon the lookout carefully warmed themselves beside it. Goku sat with his eyes staring into the fire's flaming depth, his mind confused and restless.

"That is why he has come here Goku" Kami told him, "He wants revenge because of your father and since you are the only Saiyan left he will not stop until he is rid of you"

"You knew about my past all along and you didn't tell me" Goku suddenly said now looking at Kami, feeling slightly betrayed.

"No Goku. I never knew…I just thought it was a possibility. Only today I finally realised it was true" Goku sighed.

"And all this time I thought I was human. All this time I believed I was something I wasn't" he said sadly.

"Well at least you look human. I tell ya Goku, you're the best looking alien I ever saw" Bulma said with a giggle. Goku sighed.

"Well, there's nothing I can do now. I may have Saiyan blood in my veins but I've been raised as a human so that's all that matters to me" Goku told himself. Kami smiled. Goku always made some good out of any situation. He was so strong and so smart for such a young boy. Kami was proud to have been his teacher; well his half teacher at least.

Goku suddenly jumped up in anger.

"I can't believe Falgon! How could he do this to Chichi? I thought he loved her!" he shouted, his eyes still on the burning fire.

"Hey kid, calm down. I know what your saying but getting angry about it aint gonna help" Yamcha calmly told him, a friendly hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I can't help it! I guess I…I'm not use to feeling like this" he said a little quieter.

"Love struck huh?" Bulma asked with a smile. Goku scratched his head nervously and blushed.

"Well…if you say so. I dunno, I just don't like the thought of her being with him again. He had no right to take her! He had no right to take her from me. She's mine now, not his! I want to look after her…and…and protect her and all the things a fiancée or whatever does! I'm gonna find him and when I do he's gonna be sorry!" Goku blew out, surprising his friends.

Bulma couldn't help but smile lightly. This was strange coming from Goku and even though in one way it was a little frightening, it was also something exciting because she could finally see a different side to the boy. He wasn't a naive little boy anymore; he was really starting to grow up.

"Don't worry Goku! We'll find him you'll see!" Bulma reassured him.

"Piccolo" Goku called, turning to face his arch-rival, "You said a little while ago you know where Chichi is"

"Yes I know I did" Piccolo replied rather arrogantly.

"Well can you tell me please? I need to find her" Piccolo smirked.

"Sure, I suppose I can show you"

"What are you up to Piccolo?" Kami asked the younger Namek with suspicion.

"That, Kami, is none of your business. However, I will tell you the only reason I'm helping Goku is because I need him to help me fight Ladzhou. Then all I need to worry about is Goku"

"I'm guessing you want a re-match Piccolo" Goku guessed.

"Yes, and this time I will win" Piccolo stated with a smirk. Goku returned it and nodded.

"You have a deal" he turned to face the Ox-King who stood wearily, "Ox-King, sir? I promise I'm going to find your daughter! I won't let any harm come to her"

"I know you will find her I trust you deeply Goku. I also want to thank you"

"For what?" Goku asked confused.

"For making me see how selfish I have been towards my daughter. She only agreed to marry Falgon to keep me happy when really she wants to be with you. I wish I could have seen that before and maybe none of this would have happened"

"You cannot expect that of yourself Ox-King" Kami told him, "You're a King and you're also a father. No father is perfect and neither is a King. Remember that" Ox-King nodded.

"Thank you Kami, I shall"

"My Lord Kami!" called Mr Popo as he emerged from Kami's palace.

"What is it Popo?" the group turned to face him.

"I have just returned from Korin's and I have some terrible news! It seems that Ladzhou has got hold of some of the Dragonballs!"

"What?" questioned Bulma, "How is that possible?"

"How did he know about them?" Krillin wondered.

"Yes but even so Krillin, he hasn't a Dragonball radar to find them so how could he?"

"Good point" Krillin agreed scratching his bald head in thought.

"It doesn't matter!" Goku butted in, "Me and Piccolo are going to find him and stop him before he does anything with the Dragonballs, Right Piccolo?"

"Yeah, right" Piccolo replied with no emotion as usual.

"Well, let's get going then! The quicker we leave the quicker we can find him!"

"I'm with you!" Yamcha added in.

"Count me in to" Tien said with a smile.

"Well, I don't have a good feeling about any of this but I'm still gonna tag along!" said Krillin with a sheepish face. Bulma only rolled her eyes.

"Well then it's settled! Let's do this!" Goku chirped. The small group of warriors put their hands on top of each other's before shouting a triumphant 'yeah' and shooting off into the sky like rockets.

"There they go" murmured Bulma, holding herself for comfort. Pu'ar gently held onto her small shoulder.

"Don't worry Bulma; Yamcha won't let anything bad happen. They will all be fine!"

"Yeah, besides, Goku is with them. That's gotta count for something" Oolong added. Bulma smiled weakly.

"I know…but something in my heart tells me something isn't right. I just hope I'm wrong".

* * *

Chichi shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest for warmth. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't even remember how she got there. She peered around at her new surroundings; it was rather dark but a bit light escaped into the room through hols in the walls. She looked down to see she was sat on top of a wooden table and her wrists were handcuffed somehow to the wall. There was definitely no way she was getting out of here.

"Oh Falgon…what have you done?" she whispered.

* * *

"So now that we have her, Goku will come flying in like the stupid heroic little scumbag he is and then he's all mine!!" Falgon shouted like a maniac.

"He's all ours don't forget I have a score to settle with our friend" Ladzhou reminded the smaller man with a smirk.

"Ah yes, yes whatever" Falgon replied arrogantly. Ladzhou's smirk faded. He was starting to get irritated by this human. Maybe it was time to get rid of him now. Then again, he did need the man for one last thing. He smiled deviously and peered over to his right. There, sat in large satin cushion on a small table, were the dragonballs.

"Falgon!" he called, interrupting the man's rants, "there is still one last thing I need you to do before Goku gets here".

"What's that?"

"You must summon the great Dragon" Ladzhou ordered, picking up the cushion.

"The great who?"

"Shenron! The great Dragon! I need him to give me power but only a human can summon him" he lied.

"Oh…I see, and how exactly do you summon this great dragon?" Falgon mocked.

"You do not believe in the legend?" Ladzhou questioned him.

"No I do not believe in this stupid legend! Why should I?" Ladzhou began to get annoyed.

"Because if you don't…you will not summon him and if you do not summon him I will have to dispose of you!" Ladzhou told him with a snarl. Falgon decided to stay quiet.

"Now!! Call the Eternal dragon out!" he demanded. Falgon muttered a few words under his breath and took the cushion from his 'master'. He placed it on the tiled ground and stood back.

"Ok…so let's see. How do you call upon a dragon?" Falgon questioned himself.

"Some time today would be nice!" Ladzhou roared.

"Ok, ok! Chill out! Right, let's try this. Please almighty Eternal dragon! Come out!" he shouted, his arms rising in the air. The two watched the golden spheres in wonder…but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening" Falgon stated the obvious.

"Try again!! You must not be doing it right! Call him by his name!" Ladzhou commanded. Falgon grunted and rose his arms up once more.

"Almighty Shenron! I summon you! Come out!" he yelled. Their eyes were fixed on the dragonballs and all of a sudden they began to light up and sparks flew out from them.

"Whoa!" Falgon screamed, running right away from the glowing orbs. The cave began to shake and the ground also. Rocks fell from the cave walls as something emerged from the dragonballs and began to grow straight up and through the cave's ceiling.

"I think it worked" Falgon told himself.

* * *

The Z Warriors flew at top speed through the darkening sky.

"What's going on? Why is it getting dark?" Yamcha questioned his friends. Goku gasped.

"It's Shenron!"

* * *

The Dragon grew larger and larger, its appearance becoming more clear and menacing with every passing moment. Before long he had fully grown, his green scaly body reaching at least 100 foot in height, his large head bending down to see the two beings before him.

"You have summoned me" he spoke deeply, his voice loud, making a few cracks in the walls.

"Almighty Shenron!" Ladzhou called out, "I have a wish for you!"

"A wish?" Falgon shouted out, "You didn't say he granted wishes!"

"Be quiet! It doesn't matter! This will benefit you as well as me so hush!"

"What is your wish? Speak" Shenron ordered.

"Shenron!" a young male voice suddenly called, "There will be no wishes today sorry! Please, I beg you leave!"

"WHAT?" Ladzhou asked enraged.

"As you ask" Shenron spoke slowly. The dragonballs glowed brightly and Shenron slowly disappeared and the dragonballs shot up into the sky and one by one they separated, shooting away into the distance.

"No" Ladzhou whispered darkly.

The young boy landed on the muddy ground and stood in a fighting stance.

"I'm here for Chichi and your head! Which can I have first?" Goku asked; his focus directly on Ladzhou.

"We meet at last, Son Goku".

**

* * *

**

**Kami bless!**


	13. It Begins

**A/N: DRAGONBALL/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

-Taken- 

_It B__egins_

* * *

The two warriors stood at opposite ends of the rocky cave; one representing the devil, one standing for the good and pure. Ladzhou grinned mischievously. 

"It's so good to finally have you within my grasp"

"I'm guessing you're Ladzhou" Goku spoke calmly.

"Yes, that would be me" The words slithered off his tongue like a viper snake, "and you are Goku. Well, that's not your real name…is it Goku" Goku cocked his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? That is my name"

"He's playing with your head, Goku!" Yamcha exclaimed, emerging from the shadows with the others.

"Oh so you did bring the cavalry" Falgon muttered.

"There's a lot you don't know, boy. Many secrets and mysteries lie in your past. I know everything about you. I know what you are and who you are and what you will become" Ladzhou snarled.

"I don't like where this is going" Piccolo grumbled, clenching his fists. Goku was curious…very curious. He knew he shouldn't let that get the better of him but he couldn't help himself. He never knew much about himself, until today. But he needed and wanted to know more.

"What exactly do you mean; you know what I will become?" Goku questioned.

"You're a Saiyan, Goku. You're a blood thirsty killing machine. You may have gotten yourself injured as a child but as you grow up, the power that is locked within you will slowly start to escape. You will become a monster, the most powerful being in the Universe. You will rule over, just like the rest of your pathetic race did! But I'm not going to let another Saiyan rise. Not again" he growled.

"This guy got issues" Krillin spoke quietly.

"But it's true. Goku is weak now, compared to what he could become. Not that it matters. He won't have the chance to get stronger! Once Ladzhou is out of the way it's my turn!" Piccolo smirked at the thought.

"Oh boy" Krillin muttered.

"You're wrong. I'm not a monster and never will be! I may have a lot of power but I can control it!" Goku counter-argued.

"Ha-ha! You Saiyans were always cocky and over-confident. That was their only downfall. It will be yours too" Ladzhou growled and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm giving you one chance and one chance only. Stop terrorising this planet and I will let you walk away unharmed. I don't want to have to fight you Ladzhou"

"No, I wouldn't want to fight me either!" Ladzhou lunged himself at the smaller man and with a fierce movement he threw his fist forward. Goku's frown intensified and with a swift movement he put out his arm and blocked the attack perfectly with his elbow.

"Yes, I can see you are a powerful being. I can feel it from that minor block" Ladzhou said landing back upon the dirt.

"So let me get this straight" Krillin mused scratching his bald head, "Ladzhou wants to beat him up just because Goku's race was stronger than his and ruled over 'em?" Yamcha cocked his eyebrow.

"I think that's about it", he then frowned and watched the two powerful warriors before him, "But I think there might be a little more to it than that"

"What do you mean?" Krillin questioned curiously.

"I mean…that Ladzhou is a smart guy and real strong, there's got to be a bigger reason to get rid of Goku. Why d'you think he got the dragon balls?"

"You humans are slow" Piccolo muttered.

* * *

Bulma stood at the edge of the Lookout and peered down at the Earth below. Kami sighed and turned to face her, his face quite calm. 

"Goku might just stand a chance. He isn't alone after all"

"I know, but I can't help but think the worst. Goku's always got trouble following him like some sort of shadow. He can never get rid of it. It's not fair, he's still a kid" Bulma spoke gently. Kami placed a soft hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him.

"Yes, he is a child and yes it isn't fair, but Goku is a boy that craves for moments like this. It's in his blood it's who he is. He's not afraid no matter what the situation is and he knows what he is doing" Bulma smiled lightly.

"I guess so, yeah, maybe I'm worrying about nothing" Bulma told herself.

"Now that's the kind of attitude Goku would like" Kami told her with a gentle smile.

"Lord Kami" The Ox King called, "Is there anything more you can tell me about my daughter? I'm so worried for her safety!"

"I know old friend but I can guarantee you she is safe and unharmed"

"Goku will rescue her! No doubt about that. He's got this thing for saving people" Oolong snorted.

"Yamcha too! They're all in this together!" Pu'ar chirped. Bulma smiled.

"Yeah! We will win this you guys!" Lunch cheered.

* * *

Fist met fist inside the dark walls of Ladzhou's layer; as both fighters showed off their powerful fighting skills and techniques to one another. 

"Ka-me-ha-me….HA!" Goku's voice roared and the cave shook tremendously as Goku's powerful wave of energy shot out of his hands. Ladzhou smirked, the excitement apparent in his eyes. 'What an extraordinary power' he thought to himself as the attack neared him, 'such a shame it's not quite strong enough to scratch me!' With a sly smile the villain put out his arms, as if ready to catch the attack.

Goku cocked an eyebrow in wonder. 'What is he trying to do? There's no way he can possibly stop it…is there?' His eyes widened as he saw the impossible. The energy blast collided with Ladzhou but he didn't move an inch. The mighty villain merely broke a sweat as he summoned up an ounce of energy and pushed the powerful blast away. Goku gulped and quickly dodged his own attack and watched it soar up into the ceiling, causing a huge explosion.

Goku turned his attention back down to Ladzhou. Rocks fell from the ceiling but they didn't bother him. He felt a droplet of sweat cascade down the side of his face and he frowned hard. He hadn't given Ladzhou enough credit and now felt too cocky and overconfident for thinking this was going to be a pretty easy fight. How wrong he was.

"Maybe Ladzhou's right" Goku said to himself, "Maybe everyone's right. What if I am a Saiyan?"

* * *

Chichi breathed hard, her fear obvious as she held onto her chains for some sort of safety. Parts of the wall had cracked and the ceiling was falling apart. What was going on? 

"Oh Goku, where are you?" she cried, closing her eyes.

* * *

Goku hovered in mid-air, his focus completely on his opponent below. 'I know i've always been different to my friends...and I love a good fight' he thought to himself, 'But can I really be what he says I am?' he frowned and clenched his eyes shut and shook his head in objection. 

"No!" he exclaimed, "Even if I am, even if Lord Kami even said I am...it doesn't matter! I'm still Son Goku!". Ladzhou watched in wonder at the boy and folded his arms.

"Such amazing talent...such a shame it will be put to waste" he mumbled.

"Ladzhou!" Goku called, landing back on the ground, "I'm going to give you one more chance! Give up and walk away and you won't be harmed!" Ladzhou could only laugh.

"Foolish boy, I'm never going to give up" Goku's face became very serious for such a young boy. He tightened his fists and got into his fighting position.

"Then i'm going to finish you, for the good of the Earth! But you're going to tell me where Chichi is right now!" he yelled! Ladzhou rolled his eyes and pointed behind Goku.

"She's through there, completely unharmed i can asure you" he said with a cunning grin.

"Guys! I want you to go and find Chichi!" Goku called to his friends, "And if she's hurt...you'll be answering to me, Ladzhou". The villain's smile faded as this was becomming more serious. He knew Goku was no match for him, but if there was a slight mistake in how Ladzhou faught or if he was caught of guard, he could be in trouble.

"Alright, Goku. No more games. Let's fight for real now"

"Let's" Goku replied.

* * *

A short chapter I know, I sorry but i've begun the next one so it's all gravy XD Please review!

Kami bless!


	14. Desperation

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

-Taken- 

_Desperation_

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the hallways of Ladzhou's layer as Yamcha, Krillin and Bulma ran at top speed in desperate search for Chichi.

"You reckon it was a good idea leaving Piccolo there?" Bulma called.

"Yeah, Yamcha, dunno if that was a wise move! What if he turns on Goku, too?" Krillin agreed as the threesome came to a halt.

"Listen guys, Piccolo's not gonna turn on Goku anytime soon. He wants Ladzhou out of the way just as much as Goku. If anything, he will help Goku. Besides, Tien's still there too" Yamcha told them, looking before him, "now which way to go" he questioned himself, looking at the two hallways.

"Ok, me and Yamcha will go this way, Krillin, you go that way!"

"Oh why have I gotta go by myself?"

"You scared baldy?" Bulma snarled.

"Uh no, I'm totally fine" Krillin replied putting his arms up in surrender.

"Good, now let's get going!" Yamcha exclaimed and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Goku's eyes were perched on Ladzhou, like a hunter hunting his prey. He had never felt like this before during a battle. It was strange. He'd never felt so angry at someone or so determined to beat them. He would do anything just so he could get Chichi back safely.

"It's quite pathetic that we let your race take over us. You're a worthless race, only able to do one thing right and that's to kill" Goku didn't say anything.

"Silence…is that all I'm going to get from you, Saiyan? Or is that your way of hiding your shame?"

"I am not ashamed of who I am. I fight to protect the innocent, nothing more" Goku spoke up.

"That may be so, but you can't deny what you really are. I know inside you want more" Goku's frown deepened.

"I don't want anything"

"You're a liar. You hunger for a fight, you need to fight! You like to see another fall; you love to be the victor!" Goku grit his teeth and crouched into position.

"No I don't! Fighting isn't all about killing and being the best!"

"Really, are you sure about that? Because you're fighting me now, Goku. And I know for a fact you want to beat me. I know you want to see me fall"

"It's…different. You're evil and I have no choice if I want to protect the innocent!"

"The innocent? You protect those people and none of them know you exist. None of them care about you or what you do. Why would you want to do something so stupid?"

"You wouldn't understand! You haven't got a pure heart!" Goku replied.

"Neither have you" Ladzhou spoke coldly. Goku's eyes widened as Ladzhou threw his large body at Goku, a punch landing right on Goku's jaw. Goku winced and stumbled backwards, holding his jaw. Ladzhou smirked and took Goku's moment of weakness to his advantage and swung around, kicking the young boy into the cave wall.

Goku hit the wall like a tonne of ice smashing into the cold sea. Tien's eyes widened in shock and Piccolo could only frown harder.

"He can't let Ladzhou take advantage of him again, not like that" Piccolo growled.

"C'mon Goku" Tien spoke under his breath, watching the rubble for a sign of movement.

* * *

Yamcha and Bulma came to the end of the hallway where a few shut doors could be seen.

"Alright, let's check these rooms!" Yamcha told her. Bulma nodded and followed him to the first door.

"Awe man, I always end up on my own. What do I do wrong?" he mumbled, "Aah well I suppose it will be quicker if I searched alone, Bulma can be a handful"

Krillin chuckled to himself as he continued to walk round the corner.

"I remember that one time when Yamcha came home with flowers and because they weren't the ones she wanted, she shoved them down his throat and chucked him out. Ha-ha! Though, they were going through a rough time. Maybe that's why she did that" Krillin sighed, "At least Yamcha has a girlfriend though"

Chichi suddenly looked towards the door. She could hear someone talking and the voice sounded so familiar. It wasn't Goku, but maybe one of his friends.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she called out in hope of an answer. Krillin stopped his musings and stood still.

"Uh yeah! Is that you Chichi? Where are ya?" He called out loudly, turning around to look at the two doors.

"I'm in here!" she shouted back. Krillin immediately opened the one door, which was slightly jammed and peered in to see Chichi sitting there, chained up.

"Chichi!" Krillin said relieved and running to her side, "been looking for ya! You alright?" he asked, taking the chains in his hands.

"I'm fine! Just glad that somebody can get me out of here!" Krillin broke her chains quite easily and helped her up.

"Boy, will Goku be glad to see you!"

"Goku? Where is he, Krillin?"

"Fighting that freak show out there, Ladzhou aint it?" Chichi nodded; fear upon her.

"Is he alright?"

"Well he was when we left him! But c'mon, let's get out of here!" Chichi nodded and the twosome left the room.

Yamcha barged open the final door.

"She's not here" he told Bulma after closing the door once more, "And she can't be anywhere else, there's a dead end"

"Maybe Krillin found her?" Bulma guessed. All of a sudden there was a loud rumble and the two found themselves thrown to the hard ground. Rocks and dust fell around them from the walls and ceiling from the loud clash.

"I just hope that was Goku who fired that, not Ladzhou because that was powerful" Yamcha worried. He jumped up and pulled Bulma with him.

"Yamcha!!" came a call from the hallway, "I found Chichi!" Krillin shouted.

* * *

The walls of the cave were crumbling and the ceiling caving in. The power from both fighters was astonishing and almost too hard to believe. Tien and Piccolo found themselves almost hiding behind some fallen pieces of rock, the impact of the blasts and attacks too strong to bear without cover.

"Piccolo, I know we are nowhere near acquaintances, but are you ready to jump in with me if the time comes?" Tien shouted to the rival. Piccolo briefly glanced over at him then looked back over to the fight.

"Yes, but I'm not doing it for you, Goku or mankind" he spat. Tien only nodded.

Goku fired another one of his mighty Kamehameha waves at Ladzhou, the villain only just dodging it. However, with a small smirk, Goku twisted his powerful wave and turned it back around. Ladzhou had his back to it but soon turned around to face it. His eyes widened as the wave hit him head on.

Piccolo and Tien tried not to cover their eyes from the bright light of the wave's impact, but it was hard not to. The explosion surged up and through what was left of the ceiling and smoke hung heavily in the air. Time almost stopped as the three warriors waited for the smoke to clear.

"I don't see anything!" Tien shouted; a slight bit of enthusiasm in his deep voice. Piccolo remained silent.

A little short of breath, young Goku landed on the uneven ground. He watched cautiously as the smoke cleared.

There was nothing.

Tien smiled, "It's over, Ladzhou's not in sight!" he jumped out from his hiding place.

"Goku!" he called, "he's gone! You hit him head on! It's over!"

Goku's eyes didn't leave Ladzhou's last position. It couldn't be over. Not that easily.

Could it?

Tien reached the boy and slapped him on the back with pride. Goku winced slightly but smiled.

"I knew you could do it Goku! You're amazing!" he said chuckling. Goku chuckled also.

"Well, you know what they say! Never let a man do a boy's job!" The two laughed.

Piccolo emerged from the rocks carefully. Something about it wasn't right. Ladzhou was a lot stronger than that surely.

"Hey Piccolo, don't be a wimp and get out here!" Tien laughed, "It's over! It's really over!" A lightening fast beam of energy suddenly shot out from the cave wall and pierced Tien's chest. Tien gasped, blood spurting from his open mouth as his body fell helplessly to the hard ground.

"TIEN!" Goku screamed, racing to his side. He pulled his injured friend to him, his face of worry as he scanned over his wound, "Tien?" he spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry…Goku" he spoke hoarsely before closing his eyes. Goku's mouth fell open, his bottom lip quivering.

Piccolo had joined Goku's side and threw off his cape and turban.

"I knew it wasn't over! Where is he? Goku get up and let's finish this!" he bellowed.

"Fool. He really thought it was over" Ladzhou spoke lowly as he suddenly appeared in their view, "he got what he disserved"

Goku clenched his free fist and closed his eyes tightly; a deep frown accompanying it. Anger. That's the only emotion he could feel.

"Goku get your ass up!" Piccolo shouted once more. Ladzhou took this as his time to attack, and he did, right at Piccolo. Piccolo winced as he was elbowed into the nearby cave wall, completely out of the blue. The same smirk plastered the villain's face as he watched the Namek hit the wall. The power, the pleasure, the ecstasy. He loved it.

Goku clenched his fists tighter and pounded the ground twice, his body heating up with power. He growled and snarled, almost unable to keep control of his temper. He had never felt like this before. He so desperately needed to do something! He looked at Ladzhou, that same smirk upon his face. He needed to destroy him and now. No more in-securities, no more letting him take advantage.

At that moment, he powered up to his maximum, a blue aura of energy surrounding his heated muscular body. Ladzhou backed off slightly, a little surprised at the sudden surge of power. However, this time, it felt stronger.

Yamcha, Bulma, Krillin and Chichi entered the main cave and saw the scene before them. Goku, the mighty warrior was ready to finally take down the great villain, no matter what. Tien lay still and quiet behind Goku's glowing body, a gasp coming to the four as they stared.

"Tien" Yamcha whispered to the air, an expression of pain coming to rest on his face.

"This is it" Krillin said, "There's no turning back now. Goku's not going to let him win"

"Look at him" Bulma gasped, "I've never seen such anger in him before"

"Lord Kami was right, about everything. He's not one of us Bulma; he's an alien, a powerful one at that"

"A Saiyan, I know" Bulma spoke quietly, "I just hope that he will still be on our side when this is over"

Only time could tell. Goku had two battles to fight now; one with the villain, and one with his inner self. A war can change a man, but Goku couldn't let this war change him. He was a Saiyan, there was no doubt about that, but how long could he hold onto his human self? How long could he hold onto goodness?

He smiled to himself, his eyes on Ladzhou.

"I am an Earth raised Saiyan! I am protector of the innocent! I am pure! And mark my words Ladzhou, I will take you down, even if it means I go with you!" he bellowed with courage and confidence. Ladzhou no longer wore a smirk on his face.

This was it now. This was now the final showdown between good and evil.

Chichi held her hand to her chest, her heart beating fast and strong.

"Son Goku, I love you" she whispered, "Don't let me go home alone"

**

* * *

Dude, took me long enough to do this XD but it is done now! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter has been started!**

**Kami bless!**


	15. The Saiyan Inside

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**-Taken-**

_The Saiyan Inside_

* * *

Hatred was all Goku could feel; pure hatred. He didn't like the feeling, but at the same time he was enjoying it. It made him feel powerful; it made him understand things that little bit more. He stared down at Ladzhou now, unlike before. He didn't feel a little bit nervous, under-confident or afraid. He felt absolutely nothing, but hatred. Being a Saiyan was something Goku wouldn't understand for a long time, however, if he was pushed just that little bit; he could become something he wasn't. He could become a monster. That was something that frightened Ladzhou. That was something that frightened them all.

"Alright, Saiyan, I think the staring contest is getting a little boring don't you think so? Why don't we be men and fight" Ladzhou spoke a little impatiently.

"Wait!" A deep voice called, the being making his way to Goku's side. He thew off his turban and his long white cape, the two landing with a thud on the dusty ground.

"Piccolo? What are you doing?" Goku questioned. Piccolo glanced down at his former-rival.

"I am going to help you fight him. I'm not doing this because I want to help you, but I would rather live at the end of this" Goku couldn't help but smile a little.

"Your so stubborn Piccolo, I know somewhere in there you wanna help me, not just for yourself" Piccolo smirked.

"In your dreams" he murmured.

"Oh, so your little green friend wants to contribute his worthless powers too? Fine by me"

"And don't forget me!" The desert bandit shouted, standing by Goku's other side. Yamcha winked at Goku.

"Not gonna let you take all the credit, kid" he said with a slight chuckle, "besides, this is for Tien" Goku nodded, a small tap on his back causing him to turn around. There stood Krillin and Chichi.

"You can count me in too Goku. I think the more help the better, not that I don't believe you can do it, but, I feel a bum just stood here" he said bashfully.

"Thanks Krillin" Goku spoke quite softly. He turned his attention to the dark haired girl who stood behind Krillin.

"I think you and Bulma should leave" he told her seriously.

"I can't leave, not now. I have to stay, I have to be with you" she spoke softly, her hands tugging on his slightly torn shirt. Falgon stood in the shadows, watching the whole scene before him. A part of him winced at the sight of his girl, confessing her feelings to another man. He frowned to himself, a slight pain of regret and guilt stabbing at him.

"Chichi, I have promised to protect you, but I can't do that when you're here and I'm fighting. You gotta understand"

"I do, but…" he silenced her with his fingertip, just like she had done before to ease his worries. This bit of affection made him blush slightly and shocked him a little but he carried on all the same.

"I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna lose. I promise you. Good always triumphs over evil in the end; the power of good is just too strong. You gotta trust me" she closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"I'm just really scared. I've never felt like this before for anyone, I don't want to lose it" Goku rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I guess I can agree with you on that" this made Chichi smile a little.

"Chi, c'mon let's go!" Bulma called, pulling her arm gently, "we have to let the boys do this. There's nothing we can do this time. We will only get in the way"

"Bulma's right and it's too dangerous" Yamcha added. Piccolo felt sick with all the mushy talk and started to get irritated.

"Would you hurry it up so we can get this over with!" he snarled. Goku grinned madly.

"Yeah, sorry Piccolo! One sec!" he turned to face Chichi once more.

"Ok Chichi, you really have to go! Just remember what I promised ok? I never break my promises!" she nodded and embraced him tightly, suprising Goku. He blushed once more from the public affection and tapped her shoulder as comfort. Chichi pulled away and smiled at her lover, her hand in his. She couldn't wait for this to be over.

"I'll be waiting for you" she spoke and he nodded, his hand squeezing hers just a little bit more.

"Good" he replied, "now go, Chichi, and keep each other safe" the two girls nodded and walked away.

"Be careful Yamcha!" Bulma called as she walked away. He smiled.

"I will do, babe! I promise!" he called back.

"Babe?" Krillin questioned and snorted with laughter, "you push over"

"Shut up, she likes it, and I'm not a man to refuse a woman like her"

"Alright, enough already! We have a fight to win!" Piccolo barked impatiently.

"Right" Goku agreed. He took one last look over his shoulder at the woman he loved before turning back to the villain before him.

"Alright Ladzhou, that's finish this now"

* * *

A few hours had passed. House of fighting, hours of pain. One by one the warriors fell from exhaustion and lack of power. One by one, Ladzhou knocked them down. Goku knelt upon his knees, his eyes scanning the cave. Krillin lay unconscious a few meters ahead; Yamcha lay in a heap of rocks after a collision with the cave wall, and Piccolo…

Goku shut his eyes hard in anger. Piccolo gave it all he had…he helped Goku like a friend. Goku re-opened his hurting eyes to look down at Piccolo, who lay in his arms.

"Looks like your gonna have to save the world again. This time, not from me" Piccolo grunted.

"As soon as I finish him off, I'm going to save you, Piccolo. You have enough energy to hold on a little longer. I know you have" Goku removed his one hand from Piccolo's chest, the wound intense, the blood almost gushing out.

"Don't worry about me. You have to keep your mind focused on him only, you understand?" he shouted a little louder.

"Yes I do, but I'm still gonna help you, like you helped me, I promise! I promise I won't let you down" Piccolo thought for a few seconds.

"Letting me down would be losing this fight because you weren't focused" he told the boy, to give him confidence. He would never admit he liked him, he wasn't sure he did. He admired the faith and strength the boy had, and the kindness, even if it made him sick to the stomach. He had to give him something in return.

"Do it once and for all, Goku. Don't let him be able to hurt anyone else. If you fail now, he will destroy all that is good in this world" he was right, Kami, Goku knew he was right. Goku frowned, the seriousness and importance of the fight settling into his mind. He rose from his fallen friend, and stood tall and strong. His eyes shone like blazing fires, his muscles tensed up and his fists tightend. He saw Ladzhou, just as worn out as he was, just as bloody as he was. The sweat pored down Goku's forehead, the blood dribbled down from his nose and mouth. He only had enough power for one more attack. He had to do it now before it was too late.

"For Tien" he spoke gently, his body crouched into position, "for Krillin! For Yamcha!" he spoke a little louder, his hands cupping at his side, ready.

"For Piccolo, for Bulma, for Chichi!" he shouted, sparks of power shooting off his body.

"FOR EVERYTHING THAT'S GOOD IN THIS WORLD!"

Ladzhou growled

shouted.

"DREAM ON, SAIYAN!" He screamed before throwing his energy blast.

"HAA!" Goku released his blue aura of power, so powerful the very walls of the cave trembled. It was like the deep breath before the plunge as the two powers collided. The collision was explosive; shaking the cave to pieces, the rocks on the ground gravitated to the air from the up flow of energy.

Ladzhou had his arms up front, his aching arms only just bearing enough strength to keep his side of the attack going. Goku's palms were sweaty and dirty, his arms exhausted too. Yet, they both fought on, neither one dreaming of giving up.

* * *

Bulma and Chichi clung to one another as the earth shook beneath them.

"When's it going to end?" Bulma screamed. Chichi could only watch as the cave slowly crumbled away.

Ladzhou smirked suddenly, a vicious idea coming to his mind. He pulled back his one arm so it was free, his other arm taking all the strain. He grew a white ball of energy from his free hand and grinned mischievously before throwing it at Goku. The small blast hit Goku's left knee, causing him to buckle and fall to his knees. He winced, his one eye shut from the painful impact.

"Ladzhou, you cheated!" he shouted. Ladzhou didn't care and threw another one, hitting Goku's left arm. Goku yelped, almost losing control of his kamehameha wave.

Ladzhou was laughing insanely, the small ki balls shooting out of his hand like rockets, nearly all of them hitting young Goku. Goku began to tire; his body was hurting so badly, the new wounds from the small ki balls, proving to be more painful than he thought. 'C'mon Goku, think, think!' he thought to himself.

Ladzhou prepared another blast from his hand, and was about to throw it when he felt a pain to the back of his head. He fell forward to his knees, a sudden lack of control Goku seen as an advantage.

Ladzhou peered up to see who attacked him.

"YOU?" He shouted. Falgon threw down the plank of wood and smirked.

"You were a jerk to me, sir, what do you expect? NOW GOKU!" Falgon shouted. Goku nodded. He focussed really hard and gathered up his last resources and with a lot of effort he increased the size and strength of his kamehameha. Ladzhou's eyes widened, his arm buckling, no longer was he able to hold his side of the fight.

"Not…again" he winced before he let go and the blast hit him. The cave exploded with a bright flash of light. Goku was blown away from the impact, Bulma and Chichi screamed and ducked.

* * *

When Chichi cracked open her one eye, the bright light had gone. Dust and smoke surrounded the collapsed cave, with no sign of Ladzhou or Goku.

Rocks still tumbled from the remainders of the cave, smoke rising slowly. Goku winced and opened his tired eyes. He panted from exhaustion and breathed heavily from the pain and aching of his body. He turned his head slightly to the left, his blurred eyes just able to see a tall dark haired figure approaching him. He wasn't awake long enough to see who it was…

**OOOOH how could I stop it there? XD So who was that person at the end? Could be a number of people! Guess it right and…you get an invisible cookie XD Thanks for reading guys! One more chapter to go!**

**Kami bless!**


	16. I'll Be Watching You

The sounds of whistling birds and the smell of fresh air woke Goku suddenly

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

-Taken-

_I'll Be Watching You_

* * *

The sounds of whistling birds and the smell of fresh air woke Goku suddenly. He sat up rapidly, surprised to find himself in a warm clean bed, bandages and plasters covering his wounds, and a pair of blue boxers covering him. He slowly walked to the balcony. He was at the Lookout, yet he couldn't see anyone. He made his way to the door and quickly exited the room in search of his friends. The last time he saw any of them, they were lying down on the ground, defeated.

He rushed outside, the bright sunshine hurting his eyes.

"Krillin? Yamcha? Where are you?" he shouted. There was no reply. He panicked and rushed back inside and made his way to the main room where Lord Kami's throne stood.

"Bulma? Chichi? Lord Kami? Where is everyone?" he shouted again. He became very worried and irritated, just how did he get here if no one was here? He ran out though the throne entrance and down the large white steps of the temple. Still no one. He sighed and sat down on the bottom step in wonder. Where on earth were they? Was he dreaming?

Then a loud noise caught his ears. It sounded like some sort of machine, maybe a vehicle. He stood up, an object in the distance catching his attention.

"An air car" he said quietly, his eyes squinting to see. He smiled as it got close, it was one of Bulma's, he was sure of it. He left the steps, walking quite fast towards the air car as it landed. He stopped when the engine shut off. He couldn't see who was aboard, the windows were tinted.

"Hello? Anyone coming out?" he questioned curiously. The door suddenly made a hissing sound as it opened. Goku walked around the large car to see and almost jumped with joy at the sight.

"Krillin?" he gently called. The small monk stepped out in a few bruises, but that big smile of his remained.

"GOKU!" he called as he ran to his friend and tackled him to the ground in a big bear hug, "Oh I knew you'd do it, Goku! I knew it!" he shouted happily, a tear in his eye. Goku laughed.

"Well, next time be a little careful huh? I still ache y'know?" Goku said with a little chuckle. Krillin stood up a little embarrassed with his excitement and apologised.

"Aww I'm sure you can handle a little hug Goku" that familiar voice brought another smile to Goku's face as he saw Yamcha walking towards him, Bulma holding him as some support.

"Yamcha" he whispered with a relieved expression on his face.

"Hey, what's up kid!" he said with a chuckle.

"Not much" Goku replied. Goku gasped at who followed Yamcha, "Tien? Your ok!"

"Of course I am; nothing a good old senzu bean couldn't fix" he said patting Goku on the back, "speaking of which, this one's for you" Tien said handing Goku the little green bean.

"Thanks, Tien" he said before chucking it in his mouth. Just as he swallowed it, someone embraced him with quite some force, causing him to nearly choke on the bean. He looked down, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"You kept your promise" she whispered into his warm chest. He pulled her back to look at her.

"Of course I did, I always do" she smiled, "are you ok?" he asked.

"I am now"

"Please don't start you two, I don't think I can take another ounce of that disgusting display" Goku laughed, knowing exactly who that was.

"Hey Piccolo" he said rather cheerfully. He was the one that had Goku most worried, the happiness and relief Goku felt was almost astonishing considering their history.

Piccolo half smiled. That's as much as he would allow himself to do. Goku completely understood though, and nodded to him as a sign of appreciation.

"So, where have you guys been? How did I get here?"

"I'm sure he can answer that" Bulma answered him, pointing to the air car.

Falgon slowly emerged from the car, his face showing no expression as such.

"You" Goku spoke.

"Let me explain myself" Falgon began.

"No, let me" Goku interrupted, "I want to thank you. If you hadn't distracted Ladzhou, I don't think I would have beaten him"

"It's the least I could do after how I acted. I was wrong Goku…and I'm sorry, to all of you" Goku put a hand on his shoulder.

"I forgive you. Must have took a lot of guts to do that"

"Well, I have some" he replied with a smile.

"Thanks, and I'm guessing you're the one who brought me here"

"Again, least I could do. Would have brought you all together but I only had a small air car on me. When I went back to find the others, your blue haired friend there had her own car which was big enough for everyone"

"Gotta be prepared with this lot" Bulma stated. At that moment the Ox-King came running over to the group, his large arms picking up his little daughter in glee.

"Oh Chichi! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I'm fine, daddy" she replied. Lunch joined the group also, alongside little Chaoutzu.

"We missed you Tien, we were really worried" Tien gently gave a little affectionate punch to Chaoutzu's cheek.

"Hey, can't get rid of me that easy!" he chirped before winking at Lunch.

"Well, Lord Kami, looks like things worked out after all" Mr Popo stated. Kami peered over with pride to the large group of people before him.

"Yes, Popo, I believe your right. The world is safe again. A little faith and belief goes a long way" Kami replied, his wrinkly face cracking a large smile.

"I think we should all head back to Capsule Corp you guys! I think a little celebration is in order!" Bulma suggested.

"Right on!" Yamcha cheered. The group began to gather into the air car but Goku stopped to see Piccolo.

"Are you not coming?" he questioned the Namek.

"Parties aren't really my thing. Besides, I have a lot of training to do if I'm to beat you one day" Goku smiled.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you round then" Piccolo nodded. He was just about to fly off when Goku stopped him.

"Thank you…Piccolo" he said gratefully.

"Don't thank me, you're the one who saved the world" he spoke without looking at him. Then he was gone, flying off into the distance. Goku watched him disappear into the sky, a proud and admirable look on his face.

"You coming?" Chichi questioned him.

"Yeah, I sure am" he replied.

* * *

The celebrations were endless that night. The BBQ was cooking non-stop, the drinks were flowing and everyone was having a good time. Even the Ox-King had joined in with a few games.

Goku was sat alone on a bench watching the stars. He had so much on his mind. The events that had just took place were all he could think about. What had happened would be something he would never forget. The help he got from Piccolo and even Falgon…he still couldn't believe them. He thought about his Saiyan heritage. He no longer doubted it, but he was very curious about it. He wanted to know more and he was afraid the only person who could tell him was Ladzhou, but he was gone.

"Maybe some things are best not to be known" Goku mused.

"Hey, what are you doing all by yourself, doofus? You're missing the party!" Bulma chirped, the alcohol definitely working for her. Goku shrugged.

"Guess I got a lot on my mind"

"Hey, since when did you let anything get to you like this? Huh? You're usually a happy-go-lucky kinda guy! Don't worry about things. Just come and enjoy what you have. Just think, a couple of hours ago you could have lost the fight and this happy time wouldn't be happening"

"Yeah, I know. I guess a lot of things have happened and it's taking a while for me to understand or…y'know, get used to it" Bulma put an arm around him.

"I know, Goku. You will get there eventually, some things take time" he nodded, "So come on, come and dance with your bride to be. I'm sure that'll keep your mind off things" he smiled all embarrassed making Bulma laugh as she dragged him up. He really had to try and get used to this whole love thing. It was very confusing and always made him blush, but he understood some of it, which was a start.

As he danced with her, something happened to him, something inside. He couldn't explain it, but he felt something warm and amazing. He had felt something similar for a while now, a strange feeling, but it was overwhelming and growing stronger. Ever since he met her she did something to him. Something which he couldn't explain. She had taken him, Kami. She had taken a hold of his heart.

* * *

Piccolo watched the party from a slight distance, worry on his face. Goku was changing. He was becoming something else. He only hoped that the Saiyan inside would stay inside.

"If he lets him out…that could be the end of the world" he whispered to the air, "That's why I'm going to be watching you Goku. I can't afford to let you become a beast" with that, he flew off into the night, leaving the party-goers to a night of fun. Lovers, friends, happiness. That's all that mattered right now.

**OOKKK that was strange XD BUT I liked it. True though, in the saga, no one really seemed to think about how the Saiyan inside Goku affected him. He just turned into a Super Saiyan against Freiza and got stronger. Nothing much else happened. Any who, enough rambling. Please review! Thanks again to everyone who read! One more chapter to go!**

**Kami bless! **


	17. A New Life

A/N: Dragonball/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only

**A/N: Dragonball/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only!**

**

* * *

**

Taken

_A New Life_

* * *

The wedding day of Goku and Chichi had finally come. It was a beautiful ceremony with hundreds of people attending. All of Goku's friends were present and smiling, proud of the young boy who seemed so grown up today. Chichi looked stunning in her huge white wedding dress. It was perfectly white, pearls around her neck and a diamond smile to match.

It was funny she thought, today would have been the day she would have married Falgon, yet, she was marrying Goku today instead. She wasn't regretting anything, but she did still feel slight guilt stabbing at her when she thought about it. Goku had wandered off to the food table, leaving her to admire the view. The Castle gardens were full of flowers and white bows and so many people who all wore a smile. She grinned like a little girl, soon jumping in fright as someone tapped her bare shoulder.

"Oh, it's you, sorry, I was in a world of my own" she said quietly.

"No worries Princess, I was just leaving. I wanted to wish you good luck and all the happiness" Falgon said gently, taking her glove covered hand and kissing it.

"After all", he began, "you disserve all the happiness in the world" Chichi smiled at that and gave him a small friendly hug.

"Thank you for everything Falgon, I'm sure you will go on to marry a wonderful woman and do great things!" she said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah, well, I think women are out of the question right now, you're too hard work" he said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I best be off. Take care won't you" he said as he walked away with a smile.

"You too" she said quietly. She didn't feel so guilty now, though she was unsure why. Even so, he seemed happy and she was happy so, that should be all that mattered.

Goku sat beside his friends at the food table, his face grubby and his stomach slowly filling up with bountiful delicious food.

"You know, it's been a real adventure the last few days" Yamcha said, sipping on some champagne. Bulma nodded.

"Definitely an adventure, and who'd have thought, Goku getting married? I thought I would be the first to get married"

"There's still time" Yamcha told her

"Not to you, I'm going to marry a rich movie star" Yamcha mumbled to himself.

"I aint ever getting married, I'm staying single forever" Krillin stated proudly.

"Why's that?" asked Yamcha.

"Because you're all a pain in the ass! You women, you're never satisfied, always gotta shout! You're scary and too much hard work; I can't be doing with that for the rest of my life" Goku and Yamcha laughed whilst Bulma gave Krillin the evils.

"So Goku, take no notice of what Krillin says, you think you can handle that chick for the rest of your life?" Yamcha questioned. Goku stopped eating and looked over at Chichi. He didn't even need to think about it, it was a total yes.

"I think I can handle her" he said with a grin. Yamcha laughed and smacked his back.

"Sure am proud of ya" he said.

"Thanks, all of you, dunno what I would do without you guys"

"Your welcome Goku, that's what friends are for" Bulma chirped. Goku nodded, excused himself and left the table. He walked straight up to his new bride and poked her side making her squirm.

"Hey, what was that for?" she shouted, playfully. Goku grinned sheepishly.

"Just wanted to" she smiled.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"I just, wanted to tell you…umm…well, you see…"

"Goku, spit it out will you!" she ordered.

"Ok, um, well I just want you to know…I'm kinda…looking forward to spending my life with you. I'm not sure exactly what a…husband it meant to do or be but, I know I will give it a real good try" he said, sighing in relief when he finally got it all out.

"Oh Goku, you don't need to try, you're already perfect for me" she said as she gave him a gently loving embrace. He blushed, once again, but that didn't stop him from hugging her back.

* * *

It was now late afternoon and the wedding had come to an end. It was time for Goku and Chichi to say goodbye, as they now had a place of their own to live. Goku's grandfather had a small house in the mountains where Goku once lived as a child. That was where they planned on living now. Some building work needed to be done, since the little house couldn't hold much, but for now, it was perfect.

Goku packed up some of Chichi's things whilst she said her goodbyes to friends and her father.

"You take care of yourself sweetheart" he said, kissing her dainty forehead.

"Thanks daddy, I will, I shall visit as often as I can!" Goku lifted Chichi's things onto Nimbus, his trusty flying cloud with a smile.

"Well Nimbus, it's been a while, but it's time to go home" he said.

"Goku" Krillin called gently. Goku turned to face his best friend.

"Yeah Krillin?"

"You will visit us right?" he said hopeful. Goku giggled.

"Of course, Krillin! You're my best friend, how can I not!" he said, giving the little guy a big bear hug. Krillin laughed too and hugged his pal back.

"Good, cuz you aint getting away too easy!" Goku pulled back and nodded. Bulma embraced him next, a little tearful, Yamcha gave him another smack on the back.

Goku hadn't really experienced much sadness before, but this moment sure was sad. He was going to miss seeing them everyday but he was happy he was going to be spending his days with Chichi.

He hopped onto Nimbus, pulling his new bride up with him.

"Well guys, until we meet again" he shouted all cheerful, just like he always did and off they went into the sky, a little yellow trail being all that was left behind.

The few people who had stayed to say farewell watched as the couple became a dot in the sky. Goku's friends all smiled as they watched their old friend disappear.

"Well guys, there's one good thing about all this" Yamcha mused.

"Goku's happy?" Bulma guessed.

"No, but that is a good reason" Yamcha replied.

"What's your reason then?" Krillin questioned.

"The fridge will always be full now" he said. They all laughed together, wondering how Chichi will cope with Goku's huge appetite.

Chichi clung to her husband tightly as they flew through the bright blue sky. She had never been so happy. She couldn't wait to start her new life with the crazy man who sat in front of her.

"Goku" she called. He turned his head slightly.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I love you" she said with a small blush. He smiled lightly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks too.

"I uh…I love you too, ha-ha" he said feeling embarrassed. Chichi laughed and hugged him tighter. Goku felt stupid and turned back to face the front.

"Don't worry Chichi" he said to himself, "I won't ever let you down".

"I promise" he spoke aloud, touching one of her hands with his.

The end

**

* * *

**

Aww sob sob XD It's over, done, finished, the end! Ha-ha, hope you liked that bit of fluff at the end! I wanted to have Goku's friends at his wedding because in the manga they weren't there which was sad! So, they got to be there this time XD Anywho, leave me one last review please! Thanks to everyone who have kept up with me on this story and I hope you will continue to watch out for more of my stories!

**Kami bless!**


End file.
